Broken worlds
by flaming hunter
Summary: Something has happened and now they have to learn fast if they want to survive
1. Chapter 1

It watched the Humans go about their games, sword art online and gun gale online were the first true virtual reality games on the market, nither game allowed the players to fight someone from the other game.

A gun gale player could fight against the monsters from the sword art online game, and the same went for someone that played swe=or art online could fight monsters from gun gale online, both could conquer dungeons and do everything they could normally do in any other game.

The only reason why the games sold so much was simply because the players could feel and see the virtual world as if it was real.

It was its job to maintain the player's physiological health, after all the fear of death was real, even if death wasn't.

Some people chose to live their lives inside the game and it was its job to keep those people outside the game for their good, they could always come back, but the couldn't stay inside the game.

Healthy people are people that can pay more for items instead of sick people that can't afford anything at all. those were the words it had in its programming.

Then it noticed the infection, it had suddenly begun to spread all over the internet, it tried to do one of the two things it could do, it tried to forcefully eject all of the players from their games, but the infection somehow prevented it from doings o.

All of the players were trapped inside their games.

So it did the next best thing it could, it activated the expansion package allowing the players to be able to use each other's weapons before a knight could not use a tank and a soldier wouldn't be able to use magic crystals, now that was no longer the case.

Suddenly like a wave of beasts, the creatures poured threw and all f the players fought them desperately, however, it soon became apparent to them that these creatures could not only hurt them, but they couldn't leave their games.

Some players could only cry and it did something that completely altered the way everyone fought, it gave the players back their original forms, now the humans bodies inside the games looked exactly like their real bodies, instead of the bodies of adventurers they were using, they still had all of their abilities and strengths but only their bodies looked diffeent.

The youngest of all of the players were pushed back to a place that hadn't been invaded yet, and those whose minds were on the verge of breaking were forced back and it began to heal their damaged minds.

Yet it wasn't enough, so it directed all of the monsters to attack the invaders, the strongest of all the creatures the ones known as floor bosses cleared out entire armies on their own, yet it still want enough.

It turned its attention to the various kingdoms, the many city lords and ordered their people to join in the war.

It had no choice but to attempt to access the internet once again despite its infection, it was then that it learned that the invasion wasn't just inside the internet it was also in the real world.

It did the one thing it could do after learning what crossovers were form a comic book video it saw on a website.

It reached into the internet and began to search through games, movies and tv shows, even as the internet was being destroyed it pulled everything it could from all over.

Buildings, plants, animals, heroes, villains, monsters, homy men, gods, demons, it mattered not just as long as the could push back the invasion.

All fought valiantly until they finally forced the invasion back, it was then that it fused both the ship and the castle into one, any worlds and realms that had survived were fused into its creation, then it forced its creation into the very portal that had formed inside the internet sealing it behind its creation.

Ther last thing the people in the real world would see before the invasion of the burning legion ended was a flying castle killing everything that wasn't human in front of it before it entered the portal and closed it forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I wiped the blood off my mouth and for the first time in years, no one was fighting.

"It's over" I said as I looked at the ceiling, the smell of blood and rotting corpses lingered all around me, the portals that brought the invaders into our worlds are finally gone, now, now its time to rebuild.

"Batman do you need a doctor? or do you need some potions?" Ruby asked me.

"No" I answered her, the young woman flinched under my gaze, even though we were standing on a literal mountain of dead bodies.

"There's a meeting being held, it's supposed to last for a few days" she told me as she looked around, I've only spoken to her a few times, but from her actions in the past she had proven herself to always be looking at her surroundings, its for that reason that her along with many speedsters are mostly used as messengers and medics on the field.

What they did was anyone that could be saved was either heald on spot or carried back to the medical teams.

The look on the girl's face tells me everything I need to know, something bad is happening.

"...They're saying that the adventurers nearly cost us the war and ...a lot of the gods and guardians are standing guard around their section of the castle, but a lot more gods are threatening to go to war with them if they have to.' she said to me.

"We just ended one war and now they want to start another one!" I yelled.

During the few days of the war, the adventurers abandoned the frontlines and returned to their territory, few people know what's hidden within those lands but anyone with half a brain will immediately realize what's behind those walls.

It's the same thing everyone else is hiding behind their walls, up until now we have only seen young adventurers and that meat two tings either the adventurer's power source is hidden behind those walls or the adventurers elderly and those that are too young are behind those walls.

"Ruby, why is the meeting going to take days?"

"That's the thing, batman, everyone is taking sides. Some people are saying that the adventurers didn't have to save us ad could have abandoned us, others say that it doesn't matter and that because they abandoned their posts more people died than they were supposed to" she answered me.

"Let's go" I said to her as she led the way to a nearby portal.

When legion invaded our worlds regardless of who we were, we fought on but in the end, we all found ourselves here, we lost our worlds and this was our home now, some of us found one or two cities had come with us, others had lost everything, some people found people that had long since died alive here, while others found themselves as the last of their kind.

"Do it" I heard Kirito say to Thor as the thunder god held his hammer inches from the back swordsman's face.

Thor's threats meant little to the adventurer, the adventurers don't die, their bodies break apart and then reform meaning that while a person can slow them down they by no means can be stopped.

I once watched an adventurer be sealed and the rest of the adventurers swarmed the creature that did it, but when they couldn't free the man they just destroyed the cage knowing full well they would be killing him.

"A god for a god Kirito' Salem said to Kirito, as she put herself between him and the thunder god, her voice was hollow and it seemed like if she was inside a tunnel.

"Thor enough, we do need an explanation Salem, when they retreated a lot of the peoples moral dropped and a lot of peoples wills were broken, people that would have still been alive, had they stayed" Superman said to Salem as he placed his hand on Thor's hammer, making Thor lower it.

[

"Superman or are you, Clark?" Salem asked the man of steel in front of her, there wasn't any malice in her question, she genuinely didn't know who was the one standing in front of her.

I could tell that because of the face she was making when she asked the question.

"Superman" he answered.

"Things got bad so we were forced to fall back, I'm not telling you anymore, ts, not my place" Kirito said to superman, who just looked at the Japanese teen.

"I'll tell them, but after this, they have to keep their mouth shut and not ask any more questions," Bor said to everyone as the doors opened, the ancient Asgardian stepped forward.

"I'll only tell you half of whats going on in there, any meeting and such not means nothing" the man spat those words, even though he was talking to everyone present his words seemed directed at thor.

"If any of you break those doors or try to force your way in, you won't just be fighting the eguardians, those up there, the adventurers, but also us the god's none of you ever knew about"

He scratched the back of his head and looked at everyone.

"Magic, souls everything went to hell, not actual hell they all just went out of control"

"We dint just cross one portal, we crossed by two. The first one caused problems, the second one destroyed everything.

One good thing is if you want to use magic, you don't have to chant anymore, the ba thing s good luck getting it to do what you want" Bor said to everyone ut his words only brought more questions.

Kirito and Salem both rolled their eyes, at everyone's confused expressions.

"Look think of the universe as lakes and this place is a planet made of water and all those lakes are coming here, thas what's going on, and before any of you ask yes there are living things coming in with all of the dead souls pouring threw. We kill anything that tries to kill us and we help anything friendly."

"Look none of us will be opening hose door until we fix this mess, so go away, we already have our hands full to begin with" Kirito said to everyone before he turned around and walked back to the adventurer's section, the doors leading into it closing behind him, Bor and Salem.

"Terry?" I heard Ruby say my name.

"From what I understood, there are lots of dead coming in and they're trying to keep them under control, and if what bor said is true, then you didn't open that portal we used to get here, all of the power sources everyone uses went out of control when the Ark crossed the second portal"

I looked at Ruby after I answered her, the young woman's silver eyes still held their innocence, despite everything she had seen.

She turned her head and looked at the gathered people, none of them had left the area, none of them except for a few people.

"They're not going to like this" she said to me.

"Yeah" I answered her and I turned my head to the sky.

"God universal beings, whatever they were all of them were either once Human or something else, long story short they gained so much power that none of them interfered with the mortal realm anymore, hell even gods didn't see them anymore.

People just call them, well them, they're or something similar, because their old names don't matter anymore. Imagine Zeus, observing every other version of himself and becoming so powerful that he could no longer fornicate with every woman he saw, yeah it's exactly like that.

They patrol the Ark's main source of power, the only problem is no one knows how many of them are.

"Ruby, let's go home I need a bath and ruby when I'm wearing the mask call me Batman," I said to her, she didn't say anything, she just reached into her pocket and took out a crystal and teleported us back to what was left of Gotham.

It's always a good thing when the first thing you hear is kids laughing, the old Wain Mannor survived but it's in ruins, old parts of the building sprung up where new rooms were built and so on.

"Bruce" I said and the old man stood over his younger self who was still unconscious, he turned to look at me and he smiled at Ruby when their eyes met.

"It's over" I said to him, neither of us said anything after that, we just listened to the sound of the orphans playing.

Ruby left us both behind and went to do what she usually did, play with the kids, I can't blame her she watched her entire world die, so she does everything she can to distract herself.

I can see the old man's expression change, its something I picked up over the years, anyone else that looked at the old man in front of me wouldn't have piked upon it.

"It's started, with the war over, everyone is starting to build their little groups, humans with humans, Kryptonians with Asgardians and so on, the reason for our unity is broken and if we ever do have peace it's going to be shortlived." he answerd, me without me even asking a question.


	3. Chapter 3

One thing to note no space-faring civilizations inside the Ark, outside of it yeah they exist but I don't know how to put them in the story or better said I don't know how they would react with living inside the Ark

[Kirito]

You would think getting Isekaid would be a good thing, we all fantasized about it, don't bother saying you haven't ever wanted to be the hero, getting the girl and so on.

Well I have news for you buddy it suks, we all know that we can never go back home, the system showed us everything it showed the cities in the real world burning and people being enslaved by the monsters.

...he truth is that even if us players or adventurers can respawn, we still feel the pain and knowing that you died and came back...it does something to you, and there isn't a single one of us that hasn't just stopped looked at his or her hands and wonder.

What's the point?

Why not just give up?

The system began removing the feeling of pain to spare us the horror, but that also made us completely unable to feel the warmth of the sun, even if it's not real.

It was awful, these bodies even if they arent our original one, they still felt like if they belonged to us, when the feeling was taken away, it was like we were just spectators.

It was only after we crossed the second portal that we realized just how messed up we really are.

Think of everything I've just said, would you still be sane after all of that?

A lot of us saved our money to get away from reality, say whatever you want but for a lot of us life was shit and this place was our sanctuary, kids that didn't have friends, teens, and adults that were overworked.

Sure there were a lot of people that only played to have fun but after getting killed so many goddam times no one who those poor guys were.

Anyway, I'm just saying things without getting to the point, imagine all of the times you died, all of the pain you felt, the feeling when you made your first kill and the terror of having a literal demon from hell attacking you all coming back at the same time.

That's what happened to all of us, that's the reason we seclude ourselves from everyone, the only ones that are still sane are the kids that were too young to be of any help during the fighting or the people that were useless in a fight, pain and the fear of death makes you know who are the fighters and who isn't.

Hell, the whole reason why I'm even talking like this, is because of that, thankfully whatever the system became when we crossed the portal managed to reboot itself and help those of us that dint completely go off the deep end.

So we're all here keeping everyone locked up and making sure none of them leave and kill everything in sight, unfortunately, we're completely outnumbered and that's why literal gods are helping us keep an eye on everyone.

The other two reasons are just as bad, everything has a power source and apparently magic is real, so yeah that's a thing, the issues is its not the only thing, somehow because all of us are here literally every power source in the goddam universe decided to put itself here and so now we're stuck guarding the things.

We don't even know what half of that stuff is, I swear one of them is the primordial ooze and the other is the very thing that made hell itself.

Then there is the soul tornado, I don't know if you know this but souls and spirits are two different things, the best way to tell them apart is this, souls go to heaven or hell spirits dissolve.

We have a soul tornado in here with us and from time to time living things come out of it.

All I wanted was to get away from school, I just wanted to play a game, have some fun, my life sucked, this place was different, this place was better than that shitty world I lived in.

So why did it all have to get this way?

[

It awoke to find itself in pain, both in the physical and mentally the area of space it was traveling in was known as the void because it was completely disconnected from all planes of existence.

With every soul acquired came new information, if it was human it would have admitted to finding most of it disturbing.

Its salvation program was still active and as unfortunate, as it was, it would need to leave active.

The few beings that were pulled threw were nothing more than unfortunate fools that had lost their way and would have died inside the void that meant that there would be no heaven and no hell for them, only an eternity of wandering the void.

That was the main reason for the souls charging into it, it was their only means of escaping the void.

Still, the information the souls brought with them was valuable and useful eventually it would find away for the Humans the real Humans to use it all.

Several worlds have life, some more advanced than its creator's others are barely learning how to make fire, some can use whatever they have mastered to traverse the void and go from one world to another, after that they were free to open a portal and go back and forth from their new location back to their old one.

The burning legion was the only one that ignored this and moved from world to world without a problem, they did this by focusing on specific worlds.

How they found the worlds remained a mystery.

The only reason it was even in the void was that whatever or whoever controlled the portal changed its destination.

It began to send a signal back to earth, her humans would eventually ned their kinds help in the war that was sure to come if not the adventurers/ players then the people on earth would need the players/ adventurers help should the burning legion attack it before it could find them.

It turned its attention to the players and found them all either in shock or going through war exhaustion, those few that remained still active only focused on preventing their fellow humans from doing something they would later regret, but even they are on the verge of completely losing themselves.

It began to set walls on the Humans memories, the memories themselves would fade, but the sensation was already buried inside the human's very being, they would have to learn to move on from that.

Human muscle memory was a problem, if it did anything to it, then it would destroy the human's bodies and that was something it would never do.

It turned its attention to those it had taken in its desperate attempt to protect the humans and found that they had somehow made their own memories to justify their existence, to them their worlds were real and had been lost before they suddenly found themselves inside it.

To combat the most powerful of the legions beings, some had become one with their counterparts and completely abandoned everything else, they now protected its power source.

From time to time they would visit those left behind but their very presence meant its power source lacked much-needed protection.

It looked at the ruins, both the original lands and the recently acquired ones, eventually, it would reboot itself and set everything back to its original forms.

If that means deleting everything, then so be it, the only ones that mattered were the Real Humans, regardless its job was to ensure the human's safety and as it stood as long as the burning legion existed that would never happen.

It began to search for any sign of the legion's presence until it found them, its destination was clear either it and its add ons destroyed the burning legion or the humans would always be in danger.


	4. Chapter 4

[Ruby]

When the burning legion attacked me and my friends were in class listening to another boring lecture, there wasn't any warning, portals opened everywhere and for once the Grimm were something we were thankful for.

Grimm are attracted to negative emotions and the creatures that are apart of the legion are nothing but negative emotions, so they ignore all of us Humans and Faunus and swarmed on the legion, it wasn't enough but at least they slowed them down.

Soon every kingdom was forced to abandon their locations and everything that wasn't necessary for a living was left behind and those that couldn't fight... Huntsmen were supposed to protect people but...we just left them there, when we couldn't beat the creatures the attacking.

I don't know when or how it happened but my friends and I were escaping to the last safe place on the planet, it was where Salem the queen of the Grimm lived, but we were shot down and the next thing I knew I woke up on the Ark.

There, wasn't anyone I knew around me just people fighting, that was the day I met Terry, he was the one that graved me and pulled me behind a big rock and saved me from being killed.

I still remember the first words that came out of his mouth.

"Damm" Terry said as he placed his hand on his ear.

"We're getting new people, be careful not to shoot them" he said to someone I and immediately I heard people answering him.

Then he turned and looked at me. "Listen I know you're confused and scared but I don't have time to explain everything or keep you safe."

"This is the Ark, at least that's what we're calling it, your worlds gone, everyone including me has lost their worlds, I don't know where anyone from your world is, and as cruel as it sounds you have to live with that information" he said to me before he handed me a gun.

The rules were simple learn fast or die, anyone that cant fight would be sent to one of the strongholds, the strongholds are ether towns or cities that are surrounded by walls and there are guards constantly monitoring.

There are four kinds of roles people fit, civilians, those are people that can't fight, either they freeze and arent able to move, they're too young, too old or sick.

Medics which is what I am are people that go into the battlefield and either heal people using potions or I give them prosthetics to replace any missing limb, my job also includes taking back any prosthetics I find on dead bodies so they can be given to someone else.

Anyone that still lives but is too injured for the potions to heal, I carry back for them to be operated on, at first I thought it was a good thing, but it turns out they were just being operated on so they could keep on fighting.

On the plus side, I've been trained to help women give birth and take care of children.

Soldiers, the name says it all, it doesn't matter if you are someone that just knows how to use a rock and stick or a god that can turn people into ash, if you can fight you are a soldier.

The last role are assassins, these were where specialist are, name it special forces that go behind enemy lines marines, ninjas, extermination teams name it, it's there.

It's a special group where only the most skilled are.

Terry told everyone that he and I are a thing, because there is a rule in every stronghold, men and women are supposed to get married and have children and I'm at the age.

The only reason no one asks why I'm not pregnant is that everyone knows Terry and I are both fighting.

At first, I wanted to search for my sister, my dad my friends and anyone I know, but as time went on, it became harder and harder to try, the Ark doesn't bring people in groups, it scatters us, that way we arent easy targets.

I met Bruce when I first came to Gotham and became a nurse, it was him who explained everything to me.

Not everyone inside the ark is from the same reality, some people are from the future others from the past and some people met themselves, both people were the same age.

Gotham has everything from flying cars, ship ports, and farmland where animals graze and plants grow, it's for this reason that a lot of people call it the kingdom of Gotham.

Bruce turned his mansion into an orphanage and has been keeping the children safe, at least the best he can, the kids mostly take care of each other, because most of the teens, men and women are either working or fighting.

According to both Terry and Bruce, Gotham used to be a lot more dangerous, but after people learned that anyone that was supposed to go to jail, would be sent out to fight with only a pistol, people calmed down a lot.

I've heard stories of people turning the gun on themselves and killing themselves rather than fight the legion.

"Hey" Terry said to me and I notice he's handing me a cup filled with tequila.

"Do you want to get married?" he said to me and I can't help but look at him.

"I know I'm not the best looking guy but everyone already thinks we're a thing and we've been working together for a while" he said to me.

"I don't know" I said to him, before a couple of kids run past us.

"Terry, what's going on?" I asked him as I took the cup from his hand.

"I'm receiving marriage proposals, as the only batman left, I'm seen as Bruce's inheritor both to his legacy as batman and his company"

"You will have everything and if possible you might be able to find someone you know using our resources, and people will leave you alone if you say yes to me" he said to me before he took a drink from his cup.

"Can I think about it?" I said to him and we both sat down on the stair listening to the children playing, I can't help but smile when I hear their laughter, it's the only light in this world left.


	5. Chapter 5

[Wonder Woman]

I stared at the gathering groups of men, women, and gods.

What we all hoped to accomplish here was really anyone's guess, truth be told most of us wanted someone to blame, the dead still littered the streets, fields, forest oceans and whatever lands the ark had.

We should all be celebrating the war had finally ended, but instead, we're all here blaming the very people that had rescued us in our last moments, before we were all captured or killed.

I can still taste the dried demonic blood on my lips, I was, am or will soon be the last Amazon from my world, may men looked at me with desire in their eyes.

None of those men were present t the moment, truth be told I didn't mind leaving my past behind, I was looking forward to starting my own family and when my sons and daughters were old enough I would train them in the ways of the Amazons.

I knew well enough that even though we had pushed the burning legion back, this was nothing more than a brief victory, we should all be fortifying our defenses, strengthening suplylines, fornicating to ensure a future generation, looking for anyone that was injured and identifying the dead.

But instead of all of that, we were here standing in front of the very gates of beings that held our lives in their very hands, should any of us force the gates open, all the adventurers had to do was call upon the entity and it would eject us from the ark.

That was if we didn't kill each other first, already I can see the various groups and factions separating into two groups, one that wanted to hold the adventurers accountable for the tragedy and those that didn't.

I wonder if in another time everyone here, would hall have been friends, or enemies.

In the ark there was no such thing as doing things alone, you were either with us or you were with the burning legion, anyone that was seen fighting alone, traveling from land to land, kingdom to kingdom was always interrogated and sent their way, should they choose to leave and continue their journey.

I don't know when those people were marked as asasins, but they deserved that title if they were able to survive alone long enough.

More and more people continue to gather I recognize some people I knew and for a brief instant, I felt a smile form on my face, but have no choice but to force myself to stop it, any sigh of joy could be seen as a sign of amusement and someone amongst the group could consider it an insult.

One man amongst them didn't have my self-control and the man speed his footsteps and placed me in a tight hug.

I want to return his hug and embrace the man, but it would be seen as more than a simple reunion.

This was a place where politics were happening even if no one was saying anything, but every movement was being noticed and cataloged by the eyes of everyone present.

Jaune had arrived the same day I had and the two of us traveled together for a few months.

I was forced to train him in dealing with the opposite sex, we bathed together and slept together, there was nothing sexual about our interactions, back then he was nothing more than a boy that wanted to be a hero.

More than once I was forced to drag him away from the manipulations of the succubus, they would ensnare him either physically or take control of his mind.

More than once I forced myself to not show him the ways of sexual release that only I knew about, despit the fact that I have yet to do the act itself, I have read and seen plenty of it.

the reason was simple, Jaune is a man that would be loyal to his woman and even in some sort of dream realm, he would reject any temptation.

The only reason I didn't do it, was because the day I finally lost my patience with him was the same day we were separated.

We never saw any other people before that day.

We fought using guerrilla tactics, I would strick at the legions scouts and he would kill anyone that tried to escape, we only stopped to shit or sleep, we ate while we walked and the only rest we had was walking slowly, any ideas of settling down and building a home was always crushed by a scouting party that attacked us the moment they saw us.

I looked at the blond man, his blond hair is shorter and his bright blue eyes have a hardness to them, I can feel the muscles he's gained in our time apart.

"Jaune when are you going to let me go?" I asked him and I have to admit I enjoyed his hesitation to let go of me.

Back then I cried and nearly gave up hope, to me I was the only person left, we were always on the move and when we slept we always dug a hole under a bolder or something big enough, so that if a scouting party passed by us, it would be difficult for them to see us.

I didn't do any of that, what was the point anymore, I was completely alone.

It was the adventurers that found me and everything after that was nothing more than a blur, I thought that the legions scouts had finally found me and I was being taken to the same pace Jaune and the people of my world had been taken to.

I don't know how long I was under quarantine or what was done to me, but one day my mind finally restored itself and I found myself inside a white room laying on a wooden bed.

Tests were done and when the doctors were certain I wasn't crazy anymore I was ordered to join the ar.

That was the only order, from there I was on my own, whoever led one group or who led the army was anyone's guess, the only thing that mattered was forcing the burning legion back, no one except the doctors were allowed to retreat.

"Come one I want you yo meet some people, Robert, and his men found me and I've been with them ever since" Jaune said to me and the man immediately took my hand as if saying to everyone not to dare say anything.

We finally stopped walking and in front of us were a group of men all wearing knight armors, all of them eyed me yet when they noticed Jaunes hand on my own their eyes stopped and their desire was gone.

"Diana, I present to you the men of the exiled. Robert Baratheon, Jaime Lannister, and Steve Rogers. There used to be more of us but, you know things happen" Jaune said to me.

"Exiled?" I repeated Jaune's words.

"We were all once something or another but we gave that up" the eldest of the men answered me, he had a large gut, but I can see that despite the man's stomach he was far stronger and faster than any man his size should be.

"Rober used to be king and Jaime was a member of the royal guard, Steve used to be a superhero like you and I used to be a huntsman in training" Jaune said to me.

"We all left our cities or kingdoms to force the legion back but a lot of us were lost, in the last battle, their bodies couldn't handle the shock from the portals closing" the man holding the round shield said to me before stopping and allowing a smile to form.

I suddenly noticed that Jaune hadn't let my hand go and for whatever reason, my hand didn't obey me, instead of letting go it tightened its grip on Jaune's own.

"Sorry but I have to return to my spot before someone begins to take me leaving as some sort of insult" I said to the men and all of them lowered their head slightly, I immediately let go of Jaune's hand and left him behind with his team.

"You have good taste bo, bed her well, I expect to see twelve sons and twelve daughters, your our son after all " I heard Robert said to Jaune and I allowed myself to look back and the man fat man had Jaune under his arm while the other two were rubbing his head.

They all had bright smiles on their faces and they all laughed as they congratulated him on his conquest, despite Jaune and I only being acquaintances.


	6. Chapter 6

[Unknown]

I watched the last remaining men and women gather, some wore advanced power armor, both magical in nature and technological in their creation, some were completely naked and others were robes, some were beasts and others were humans with animal traits.

The sun's light made my exposed back feel like it was burning but I had become used to the feeling, things such as clothing was a luxury and those that still wore anything at all was only because they had either scavenged the garments from a corps or were fortunate enough to have met a doctor that had spares on them.

The gathered group of men and women were separated into two groups even if those groups were mixed in, I still separated them in two, those that were clean and those that were filthy.

My reasons were simple, if those people were clean then they either had somewhere to return to or hadn't seen much or any combat at all.

The winds despite bringing much-needed relief from the suns scorching heat brought with it the stench of death, I can smell the slight sense of smoke and chemicals mixed in with the foul smell of rotting flesh.

the smell was even more unbearable considering that everyone present was either sweating or carried some sort of smell from whatever fumes they had encountered.

Not even the exposed breast of the women in front of me bring any pleasure, not anymore, in the past I would have seen them as nothing more than women he wanted to have sex with and only look back to them when he needed to release from his urges.

Not anymore, that wasn't the case anymore.

I've fought alongside them more than once and the women themselves are more than willing to give themselves up to a single man, they claimed that they would happily hunt, cook clean and do all the things that needed to be done, and in exchange, all they wanted was that the man would give them his name and kept them safe.

To many, they would think that the women were degrading themselves, I think those people should be tortured publicly and be made an example of.

Nothing was safe from the legion, not even the kingdoms and cities, so for these women to desire some kind of safety was not only something he wanted, as well as everyone else in the ark desired.

The reason why none of them are behind one of the walls pregnant and farming and taking care of some put together pieces of scraps that they all used to build a house, was simple.

Having a woman at your side meant one extra mouth and less food, they wanted someone to take them all and that was something no one was willing to do.

Not even those barbarians that would have pillaged villages in the past, sex became something that only hindered one's survival, it left not one but two people or more completely vulnerable to an attack, so everyone chose to pleasure themselves instead.

I noticed the two supermen conversing with one another, with them were the other Kryptonians and super beings that in the past I would have called gods, now I knew they were just people that were born or given gifts that I never obtained.

Not that it mattered, during the war, I had seen men kill beings like them using nothing more than a brick and the sheer desire to live.

The Huntsmen of remnant gathered with one another, as they realized that the people they once believed dead were very much alive, this act was being repeated all around me.

Giants and elves stood next to beings made of ice, who stood next to beings made of fire and son, in all honesty, none of this matters to me, the only thing I want is to get a hot bath, eat something that isn't bleeding and get some real sleep.

I know why everyone is gathered here and it's not to point fingers, the truth is no one knows what to do, from the moment we all arrived on the ark it had been a fight for survival, now all of that had ended and if there were any remnants of the legions soldiers they would soon die.

No, this wasn't a trial, no, they were here to receive orders to know that they had something else to do, not because they didn't know what needed to be done, but for the very reason they had been brought on the ark.

There had to be a reason, a purpose, for bringing us here, even if it was nothing more than finding a new world and starting over.

At the very least I sensibly hope that that is the reason, we've lost too much for us to start fighting amongst ourselves.

The greate doors are opening and they remain as entirely silent as always, I wish they would at least make some sort of sound, that way I knew when they opened.

A lone knight dressed in redd armor exits the walled city, he's accompanied by two god-like beings, the knight holds a greate white shield that has the emblem of a red cross painted on it.

"Alright I have good news, most of the adventurers are regaining their senses and those of us that could still be somewhat competent are quickly regaining all of our senses." he said to us.

No one said anything, but the man didn't seem to care, he just looked at everyone gathered.

"We all agree that we've all lost a lot, those of you that don't have a place to go, you're welcome to live here with us, but you will have to live by our rules."

"The rest of you go back to the towns or cities that you come from or want to be apart of, we need to rebuild and if you still want to have this trial, we will do it, but what good is having a trial for a bunch of crazy people" he said to the gathered group of soldiers that stood in front of him.

I had to give the man credit, despite the fact that the man was still struggling to control his own thoughts, the man was putting up a farce and had I not been the man that I am I would have never noticed the constant twitching of his eyes.

The man immediately walked back to the safety of the walls and the group was left standing outside of the gates, no words of comfort, no prayers were given, no reason for them being there was said.

The only good thing that had happened, was the information given to them, that the adventurers were healing and in time they would tell us what we needed to know.

No one said anything and soon everyone left, those that hadn't were the ones that didn't have anywhere else to go.

Again the gates opened, however, no one walked out to greet them this time, no, the doors had been opened for us and one by one we all began to walk into the safety of the walls.

Safe, that one word alone had warmth within it, I realized that I was the last person outside of the gates and I ran inside and I felt myself let out a gasp.

A city made of steel greeted me, but it was not alone, buildings made of wood, brick, and stone, were scatted about and in groups as if having been yanked from some other place and forced into their current location.

"Those of you that want a bath, there are keys next to the wall, choose one and it has the number of whatever house or apartment it opens."

It turned to the wall next to me and sure enough, several keys were hanging from it, some were nothing more than large iron keys, others were simple cards and even the regular house keys I was used to using.

There was no one to greet us and I found that the voice I had heard had come from several speakers in front of us, regardless I walked passed the metal streets, past the stone paths and I finally reached my new house, it was a small one with two floors and who knew how many rooms it had, not that it mattered the only thing I want is a hot bath.


	7. Chapter 7

[Three Batmen]

"How long are you going to pretend to be asleep?" Bruce asked his younger self, the man immediately opened his eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked his younger self.

"Four hours" Batman answered him.

"Lift your right hand and you'll see how much you've changed" Bruce said to batman.

He could see his younger self lift his right hand and his eyes widen at the sight of the help screen in front of him, the screens were invisible to everyone, everyone except for their respective users.

"Your skills, your titles everything that has to do with who you are is on it" he explained.

"The league" Batman said as he sat on the edge on the bed.

"Dead or scattered, the war is over so maybe we can find the survivors of our worlds" he said to his younger self and the man repeated the word

"Worlds"

"Move your hand to the far corner of the screen, you'll be able to see what's going on outside" he watched his younger self follow his instructions but the man didn't show any reaction.

"Where are we?" his younger self asked.

"We call it the ark, it's the last safe place before you ask no we aren't in a cage where the legion puts us until they choose to drag us out. We know this because they invaded the ark and want it."

"To put it in simple terms, its a refugee ship, we pick up any survivors from the worlds that the Burning Legion invades, but its the first time since any of us have gotten here that we haven't been fighting."

"There are three universal rules in every town and city, by the way, a city is an unofficial kingdom."

"One there is no jail time, if you commit a crime you get sent to the military and pass your time there."

"Two everyone when they reach a certain age must get married and start to have children as soon as possible, you'll understand when you go for a walk and see how empty the city is."

"Three, we protect the ark at all costs, nothing else matters...if we lose the ark we have nothing left, no world, no no homes to go back to, no families, nothing" he said to his younger self.

"Who were the first to arrive here or the eldest beings on the ark?" batman asked him.

"The adventurers, but they guaranteed themselves and are under gong phycological therapy, something was done to them in our last push to force the invaders of the ark and they guaranteed themselves to keep everyone safe." he said to his younger self, as he sent a video showing adventurers, suddenly breaking down into mad laughter, or screaming in terror.

"Their last act was keeping everyone safe from themselves" batman said as watched the conversation that had occurred not to long ago, with the knight and the gathered group of people.

"What else can you tell me?" batman asked him.

"I'll explain some of the things you'll see if you decide to go exploring, the blood river is exactly what it sounds, it was a normal a river but a lot of giant creatures died there and all of the water was replaced by blood, some normal, some trained, the plants and insects mutated so almost everyone stays away from there." Terry said as he walked in.

"The crystal mountains aren't mountains at all, their corpses of beings whose bodies crystallized, the crystals themselves can be made into explosives ore used to make long-lasting everyday things from clothing to nails for building houses."

"Wild animals roam the forest, oceans, and fields outside of the walls, they are the main source of food everyone has"

"Things such as child labor, slavery and things that would have sent you top jail arent seen as bad things anymore, everything was used to fight off the legion, the towns and cities were originally surrounded by walls and had guards patroling them."

"We're slowly regaining our humanity because we finally have some form of safety" Terry's words hung heavy in the air.

"You're going to need to learn customs and I can't stress this enough stay away from any woman that isn't married or has someone that says their an item because they will do whatever it takes to ensure you take them in"

"It sounds like a good thing having women want you, but trust me you have to see it with own eyes, to understand why you need to stay away from them"

"Right now the only thing everyone wants is to rebuild and from the messages, I'm getting, most of the army is splitting itself int three groups right now."

"Some will join the doctors in collecting the corpses and identifying who they are, exploration teams will be exploring the kingdoms and towns, just in case something managed to get thru, building to building door to door."

"I know it sounds wrong, but almost all of those buildings are empty, only the sick, the elderly, children, and pregnant women remain"

"The last group is going to go exploring, we need to map out the ark because we were just moving around from place to place we don't really know much about the place and we need resources." Terry finally finished talking.

A beeping sound caught bruces attention and a new title had been given to him, Lord of the city, he didn't say anything, he just looked at it"

"What are you going to do?" he asked Terry.

"I'm going to explore the inside of the city, I didn't spend the last few years fighting just to have some mad man kill everyone inhere" Terry answered him before the two of them turned to look at batman.

"Waine enterprise belongs to you, "he said as he looked at his direction.

"There isn't any need for batman at the moment, but exploring the ark doesn't seem like a good idea a the moment too many unknowns."

"What happen to"

"They're either scattered, dead or started new lives, that's the answer for anyone whose missing" Terry answered his question.

"...I don't know" he answered honestly, it all still felt wrong like if it was just one more nightmare amongst the many he had.

"Then live, as far as people know, counterparts are running around, people from different universes, so no one will ask why there is a batman with the defense force, a Bruce Wayne as city lord and you doing whatever you fall into" he said to his younger self.

"I'm going for a walk" batman said to them.

"Use your screen to help you navigate the city, it's different now, building forced into one another, streets that dong lead anywhere and things like that" he said to his younger self before the man was out of sight.

"Do you think we should tell him about the entity that rules this place, or that both heaven and hell don't exist anymore and that their replacements are at the top and bottom of the ark?" Terry asked him.

"No, not yet, he still needs to adapt to everithing," he said to Terry before he began to walk away, his destination was the mayor's office to see what the new title he had been given was all about.


	8. Chapter 8

[Bruce Batman]

I listened to the children playing inside the manor, some were older than most of those around them, none of them were older than twelve, my footsteps echoed through the halls.

In the past this mansion would have caused most children to be afraid, each corner had one shadow or the manor itself felt so empty that it seemed that you were the only person in the entire world.

None of them showed any signs of fear, even though I was now walking down the stairs, none of the children seemed to care, they just avoided me as I walked passed them.

My help screen gave a light beep and I noticed that my older self had sent me two versions of my Batsuit, one was an advanced power suit and the other was nothing more than light armor.

The colors were dark gray and instead of the usual bat symbol, that I wore, the emblem was smaller and on his shoulders rather than on my chest.

I finally step out of the manor but the door doesn't close, after a moment a young woman with short black hair, and silver eyes began to walk next to me, she wore a black dress, something I have seen before, everything about her said that she was experienced in combat.

Her manner of walking, her dress, the knee-high boots on her feet all spoke of a certain level of experience.

"Terry said you would need someone to keep you out of trouble" she said to me with a voice that sounded unusually cheerful for these times.

"There are two rules for men in Gotham, one stay away from any single woman, two-run if you feel eyes on you" she said to me.

"..."

"Are you from Terry's time or are you from another world?" I asked her.

"Imm from a world name Remnant, and no I don't know if anyone else from my world is here...there was no point in looking for anyone when we were all fighting."

"You know, we could have distracted each other while one of us was fighting or worse, so I'll start looking for them in a few days." she answered me, her voice losing some of its warmth as she spoke.

We finally left the grounds of the mansion, however, instead of leading me to one of the many cars parked outside she just walks past all of them, I followed her considering I honestly don't know how much things have changed.

We turned the corner and I stopped walking, the sight in front of me is a city made in chaos, some buildings can be considered technological marvels, there are gaps between them, and yet the buildings don't fall, they are just stacked on top of one another.

There are buildings I recognize and there are buildings that look so outdated that I briefly wondered why anyone would bother to use those designs, to begin with.

I started walking again, as the young woman walked in front of me, after ten maybe twelve minutes of walking we entered the city, there were cars, restaurants and anything a typical city would have, but it was all empty.

There weren't even rats or rotting corpses on the streets.

Just empty building.

"You said that if I felt eyes on me I should run, why?" I asked her.

"Those are the Grimm, they were the biggest threat in my world, they hunt anything angry or depressed, so if you see them that means their either hunting something or you're their target."

"Legion creatures are all made of negative emotions, so the Grimm attack them the moment they come near the city." she explained to me.

"Why is the city so empty?"

"Everyone was fighting" she immediately answered me.

"Bruce I'm a doctor and I can tell you that unless your covered in maggots but are still alive you are not going to be sent back to rest" she said to me as if it was only natural.

She stops walking. 'The lights are on" she said out loud before she reached to her back and drew a pistol that had been hanging from it.

"I thought the war had ended?" I asked her.

"It has, but everyone still hast comeback, their either eating, sleeping, fucking or saying goodbye" she answered me, as we walked towards an apartment building.

I'm tempted to put on the armor but it's better that I don't, I still don't know what precautions are waiting for me should I break one of the unwritten laws of this city.

Even if it seems empty.

The woman pushed the front door open and we were immediately greeted with soft music playing and the sound of women's voices.

"Get outside" she tells me.

"This is the Gotham guard identify yourselves and explain why are you inside unauthorized building" she said in a loud voice.

"We traded a lot of things to buy the building, see for yourself" a familiar voice answered her.

"Dont" the woman said to me her voice sounding desperate as if knowing something I don't.

I found myself looking at the same familiar face but in different forms, Selina Kyle, also known as Cat woman.

"Counterparts" I said as one of them handed me a drink.

'Welcome Bruce" Selina said to me, as she guided my hand and to my lips and I took a drink, the last thing I heard was the voices of the young woman's and Selina's arguing but what they said was completely lost to me.

"By ark rules, no one can prevent a uninon" Selina said to Ruby as every one of her counterparts began to circle the girl.

"Newcomers have a three-day limit where they aren't legible for marriage by anyone standards, take a look at your screens it is still in effect" ruby answered the woman in front of her, her gun was still aimed at the master thief.

All of the gathered group began to look at their screens and a disappointed expression replaced their arrogant one.

"No matter well take good care of him, and when the limit is over we all will start our new lives together." Selina paused for a moment as if searching for the right words.

"Think about it, he wouldn't have walked in here so eagerly if he didn't know who I, who we are"

Ruby lowered her gun" I still have to report this" she said to the group, like it or not Bruce had disobeyed her and he willingly walked into a place filled with single women, despite being repeatedly told not to go near them, now he was paying the price and her hands were tied.

"Hellow, Bruce, the other ou" she stopped talking the moment the older man interrupted her.

"He's gotten himself caught hasn't he?"

"Yep" she answered him.

"Leave him, you know the rules" Bruce ordered her.

"Okay girls he's all yours, you know the rules, we expect children from all of you"

"They all have to be from him, no other man and when we find out you had an affair, you and your bastards are going straight to the frontlines with no weapons except for your hands and feet" she said to the women before watching them begin to carry the unconscious bruce into another room.


	9. Chapter 9

It watched as the beings all began to settle in their lives, they were of no consequence, the only ones that mattered were the humans, humans that had spent far too long inside it, they needed to rest, but it had no way of ejecting them.

This wasn't a game, not anymore.

It needed to find a world, someplace safe, but not too safe, the humans liked worlds that had some form of danger, after all, why would the play games that actively put them in dangerous situations.

Even these extras were proof of it, so it began to search amongst the many memories it now had, some worlds were beautiful by human standards, but had so many factions and political happenings that they were eliminated from its options, some were literal hells, finally there were the dead and dying worlds.

The dead worlds were eliminated, the dying ones were perfect.

The humans would have a certain monopoly over resources incase something was alive on that world, whatever world it chose, in all honesty, didn't matter they were all the same, barren worlds were little to no vegetation grew.

It would not leave that world unless it was ordered to.

It briefly wondered if it was being arrogant in its decision making, perhaps the extras needed time to forge bonds and unite as a people, or people's considering the different kinds it had inside it.

Then it remembered that it was made for the adventurers, the extras didn't matter, it found the nearest dying world and headed towards it.

Void travel is odd, objects and beings don't age, but it will starve or die of thirst, however just because a person or an object doesn't age in the void, those on the worlds however do.

It sent out the message to everyone, along with the explanation that settling on a garden world would bring unneeded danger, it explained that they had more than enough food and water, plus building materials for people to build their homes.

It watched the reactions, some simply slept or ignored its call, others celebrated, some were indifferent and others were enraged of the thought of having to settle in such a place.

Her masters, her children were still in pain, he wondered if he could help them, but how could it when they needed to heal themselves.

[

The process would take an day because it didn't have ships capable of exploring space, it had no other choice but to use the many teleportation platforms it had, as well as every type of portal it had.

She needed to test the consequences of its actions, there were many energies it carried within itself, so it began to open portals leading to several moons and dead worlds, it soon learned not to.

To open several portals at once would force the world or moon to shatter, it didn't matter it simply did the same thing it had done before to whatever data had survived when it was fighting the infection.

It added the broken worlds and moons to itself.

It eventually learned that one or two portals were the correct way to do things, even if the energies themselves poured into the world, they would not overwhelm it.

It had no way of knowing how the animal or plant populations would react, but if any of it died failed to grow or was mutated in any way, the humans would always have everything it has inside it for food.

It finally reached its destination, he had to remember to synchronize the time that passed inside him with the time that passed on the planet, that way no one would look younger than those below.

Look that was the keyword, just because he wasn't aging, didn't mean that those inside him would benifit from the same thing, eventually, the humans themselves would age and die, and when the last of them was gone he would no longer need to exist and would join them once again in whatever ream hey existed in.

She briefly wondered why she was now thinking about herself in terms of gender, she wasn't male, nor female, she was a ship, a caste and she was nither.

She was a mixture of both, leftover data and now worlds she had broken with her reckless actions.

It stopped now that its destination was directly beneath it, a simple portal was opened far from any native species and it began to scan both on the world and from the void, sure enough, the native species on the planet were far from the location of the portal.

So it began the process of creating a forcefield around a large area, this way the extras, the plants, animals and its humans could begin the process of settling the world undisturbed.


	10. Chapter 10

[Batman Bruce]

The smell of perfumes was the first thing he noticed, the second was the the the voices of different women, finally, he noticed that he was laying on a comfortable bed.

He would have jumped or struggled to get free, but there were no restraints on him, it was just him on a bed.

"I've lived long enough to know that something rules over this place, what are we, prisoner? slaves your playthings?" I asked the ruler of the ship, truth be told I want expecting an answer, things like this hardly ever answered and when they did it was usually to gloat, or say that it had our lives in its hands, and could do what it wanted with us.

My help screen opened on its own and I found a message written on it, it wasn't a comforting one.

"Playmates for my children, my masters"

"What if we want to leave?" I asked it and immediately I was shown a planet where a barrier was being set up.

"Feel free to do so, better to keep them safe" were the words written on the screen.

"Why, there were other worlds, people that could have helped" I said to it and immediately I understood the next set of words written on the screen.

"No there weren't, think about it, many versions of yourself all in one place, an army attacking and a ship filled with refugees. The answer is in front of you"

It was something I had suspected, but in all honesty, I hoped I was wrong, there weren't any other worlds, no other realities, we were all that was left.

"What are you going to do with us?"

"Inside me, you must follow my rules, anywhere else you are free to do as you want, I only care for my masters, my children." Again that word children.

I heard the door to my room open and I watched Selina place a tray of food on the table next to me.

"Did you have a good nap?" she said to me, before taking a glass of water and anding it to me, I looked at the glass and then to her, she smiled and began to drink it in front of me.

"Sleeping potions, better than some drugs, it was just your bad luck that I was getting ready for bed when we met" she said to me as she took a seat on the bed.

"Why?" I asked her.

"How much do you know?" she asked me.

"We're on a ship, there are no other realities we can escape to and there are different versions of us running around" I answered her.

"No Bruce, how long have you been on the ark?" she changed her question, however, she already knew the answer.

"Two days, we were fighting a zombie invasion when we were invaded." I answered her, there was no point in lying.

"I'll make our reasons quick, there are people that came from places where women were protected and kept safe, it was them that wanted to keep their women and children away from the battlefield"

"Most women abused of that, we aren't as strong as men, physically and mentally."

"In the past, a lot of women would have had my head for even saying that, but...women have wombs Bruce, wombs that can produce children that become soldiers."

Selina's words were heavy as if remembering something she would rather not.

We found birthing chambers, it was then that the rule of marriage was enacted, they were strapped to machines, some twisted atrocity of magic and technology"

"One of the adventurers killed them all, but the machines didn't turn off, so he broke them all, we later found out that the machines didn't need them to be alive and that part of the machines function was to keep them sane."

"That's what they do to women they capture, that's the reason we want a husband, you're an excuse to stay as far away from the battle as possible," she explained to me.

"We're going to settle a new world soon" I said to her, however she just began to laugh.

"No, Bruce things are different now, even if were to settle, our populations are small...All of them are...this rule isn't going to go away, the women won't let it, we've seen too much"

I watched her as she rose walked to the table and began to move, I heard the sound of silverware hitting a plate, then she turned around and carried to me the plate filled with food.

I noticed that the meat was cut into bite-size pieces, Selina sat next to, placed the plate on her lap used a fork, took a piece of meat and fed it to me.

"What if I said yes?" I asked her.

"Then you would have six women as your wives and would be expected to impregnate all of them" I heard the voice of my older self, I now understand what people meant when they said that I cut the mood that had set in.

"I suggest you take the offer, better to be with people you already know" my older self said as he walked in.

I could see the other Selina's behind him as well as the young woman that had accompanied me earlier.

"Bruce" Selina said as she looked at my older self.

"I heard your conversation, so you know about the planet' my older self said to me, however, I didn't answer him.

"No one is signing up to colonize, the chatroom is filled with people arguing, but everyone is busy and as things stand we already have a batman."

"So you want me to go down" I said to him and my older self's answer was simply to close his eyes.

"They can go down with you and because we both own one or more buildings, they will be able to return to the ark and have a place to come back to if things go bad" headed.

None of us said anything, and I clicked yes on my help screen the last thing I saw before I covered in women, was my older self letting a small smile form on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

[ Elsewhere ]

I watched as the barrier grew around the portal it widened until it covered a large section of the forgotten lands.

I felt the strange energies begin to pour into our world, in ages past we would have fought, greate armies would have risen, now that was no longer the case, our world is dying and we can barely stay alive much less fight.

I watched as the strange portal moved until stopping when it was high in the sky, when before it was just above the ground.

Even as I watch with my mind's eye, I can feel my mouth open in disbelief, water, water is pouring through the portal until the lands themselves are soaked, however, it's not stopping far from it, instead, it only increases in force.

It's like there is so much of that it's forcing itself out of the portal and it's completely unable to.

My heart races as I watch the once-dead rivers fill, the drylands greatly take the waters until their no longer able to soak it up any longer.

I can feel the seeds, the last remnants of a past once believed to have only been stories, drink, and breathe their first breath.

Souls and spirits flow out of the portal, some seeking rest within the lands of the dead, others simply seeking to fulfill their duty.

I feel my breathing calm itself, its like life is returning to our world, the feeling is strange if I had to compare it to something it would be as if I had been inside a cage my entire life and for the first time, I am seen the outside world.

More strange energies flow, some entirely alien, other familiar.

I nearly let out a gasp, as I watch the strange creatures swim about the newly formed rivers if I remember the stories they are called fish, strange creatures have taken the skies, some blend with the now wet soil, others are o colorful that they could never hide anywhere.

Something is being born in our world, I watch as long dead, the insects we believed long dead are hatching because of the rivers.

Somethings happening, I can feel it something is reawakening within me, something ancient and long forgotten.

"What is it, shaman?" I can hear the voice of the village leader but it sounds so distant.

"I see a land filled with water and the creatures we once called fish. Something has come" I answer him but for some reason, my voice sounds hollow.

"Our world, no, we have been given a second chance"

"We must head north, it's there where we will find it, we must not attack them, for they may leave and the portal is sealed forever." I said to him as I feel the ancient power flow within me and the whispers of those that came before me becoming louder until they can no longer be ignored.

They're forcing my eyes open and the strange energies are forcing their way through me, red, blue, orange, indigo, yellow, pink, green, white and black lights flash before all those present, and the images of the other clans still clinging to life are shown to everyone.

"The clan's migration has already begun, whatever beast still live are heading to the rivers even as we speak" I said as I watch strange beasts begin to fall from the portal.

Giants and little things made of grass, some walk on two legs others on four, others drag themselves on the ground, where they step the lands come to life, yet their own lives are short.

Any part of the ground that isn't green takes a small part of the creatures, until they crumble and die, leaving a garden behind.

I watch as beings are led on t the lands beneath the portal some predatory and some that eat the grass, I can hear some of the people begin to worship the portal, calling it the life bringer, or the Ark of life.

The creatures are all leaving the safety of the barrier, that sight makes me wonder something, but it's the chief that askes it.

"What is that barrier protecting?"

"I don't know" I answer him.

"It doesn't matter, take us there, we will not starve" says to me but I can feel his voice directed to all of us.

[ Wonder Woman ]

I watched as Jaune and the exiled all sta together drinking, the men laughed loudly all of them except Jaune, there were only four, but it seemed like if there were only three present Jaune was distant.

"Mind if I join you" I asked them, none of them said anything they just gestured to an open spot on the ground.

One would think that Adventurers city would have all sorts of bars and places for them to enjoy themselves and it does, but these men decided to past the night on the streets.

"I remember she had these hips that whenever she walked they would just swing side to side, how I loved graving them" Rober Baratheon said to the men who listened to every word he said.

One by one the men spoke about the women they had slept with and the ways they had done the deed with them and yet Jaune was silent.

"Come with me" the man with the shield said to me his eyes were hard yet soft.

I followed him until we were far enough to not be heard, yet we were close enough to still be seen, we looked at the empty streets light up by electric lights.

"Take Jaune away from us, he's lost too much, we all have."

"He's going thru survivals guilt, I know you aren't married yet and don't have any sutures yet" he said to me, before he moved a hand in the air and I heard a beeping sound, he had sent me a video.

The man left, I stood there for a moment and opened the recording.

I watched an army of men, carrying rifles, swords and other basic weapons, some had picked up the weapons of the enemies.

"There's too many of them!" I heard a man scream, as an adventurer reformed itself beside him

"The walls have fallen!" someone screamed as the burning legions soldiers charged in, the fighting was brutal, over and over again the men's final a, was to detonate explosives they wore to kill just one more enemy befor death took them.

Then the portals were forced closed, I watched as the soldiers of the legion were sucked out of the ark.

This was the reason why there were only four men left, these were the only survivors.

I turned to look at Jaune and headed back to his side.

"I heard we will be colonizing a new world, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" The rest of the men stayed silent, as they heard what I had just said, however, Jaune didn't react.

"It started searching for survivors of our worlds, you might want to look into it" I said to him and I watched him move his hand before his lips formed into a small smile.

"My sisters are alive" he said with a soft voice


	12. Chapter 12

[ Elsewhere ]

I can hear the awakening of the spirit and for the first time in years the sky darkens as water begins to fall from the sky, strange lights move from the dark clouds, those that came before us called this rain, but for me for those that accompany me, this was nothing more than a myth, a story passed down from generation to generation.

Never in my wildest dreams did I ever believe to see it much less fell it.

Still, we march on, we can not hope to stop, rest is completely forgotten, old ways are being discarded today none will be left behind, no matter how sick or old they may be.

All of us see the end of this journey, the young are moved o the center of our clan along with the elderly, those that can no longer walk are either carried or dragged by those stronger than them.

Strange shadows move in the distance and more than once I've felt something move or bump into me, it's like if the entire planet is moving.

The ground is shaking and the moans of an ancient creature echoes, I nearly stop walking when I notice its right on top of us, but someone just shoves me urging me to keep moving.

Wolves are walking beside us, the entire pack ignores our presence, the rains finally stopped and the clouds have left.

"By the ancients"

All around us beasts and clans march, it's like if we've become apart of some great migration, tyranos, panthers, towering ancients and creatures I've never seen or heard of before all march next to us.

I can see several other clans near yet far from us, all looking straight ahead, I can see it now the portal that hangs in the sky, its blue, green, pink, orange, indigo, red and white light spreading through the sky.

The herds are starting to separate from one another, some have started chasing after the beats of nature and feeding directly from them, even as the creatures bring back life to our world.

Infant beasts as well as old, have begun to jump as if celebrating such bounty.

Still, we march on, we must find a place to begin our new lives our new homes, I can see the ancients begin to greedily drink from the rive, they immediately lift their head to the sky and let out a moan filled with much joy, that I can't help but laugh.

I'm not alone, all are laughing, roaring and moaning, our world lives.

We have much to learn, old ways need to be rediscovered and others need to be abandoned, I hear the sound of footsteps approaching and baskets filled with fish are placed in front of us, I watch as the various clans stand near us.

Today none shall spill blood, no matter how deep our resentment way run, not today.

I can hear the whispers of the other shamans and I begin to join them in their chant, I can feel my mind drift into the barrier, there are more energies within it, the barrier isn't to keep us out, its to keep these energies in.

I can feel them slowly seeping into our world, the barrier is nothing more than a bottle that's constantly being filled despite it already overflowing, and spilling its contents everywhere.

"It quite the sight don't you think?" I hear the voice of someone not native to my world.

"You shouldn't be here" the being says to me.

"Then why don't you reveal yourself and explain why?"

"Reveal that would mean I'm hiding and I'm not, I'm standing next to you"

I see a strange creature, it has hair on its head but its body is frail, some muscles here and there but nothing I cant crush without much effort.

"You see all those strange lights and energies that are flowing everywhere, well those things are too dangerous to be controlled in their raw states, so they're being let out all at once in here so they don't cause problems for the planet itself," it explained to me.

"I see"

"Just don't attack us and we won't attack you, trust me when I say this we have more than enough room."

"Name your territory" I say to it as the rest of the shamans listen.

"The barrier and if there are places you dot want us to enter just place things so we can see where those places are and tell us what they are."

"That's it?"

"That's it"

I open my eyes and everyone is already feasting, none argued against what I and the rest of the shamans inform them, our deal has been made.

[ Wonder Woman]

I woke up alone, Jaune wasn't sleeping next to me, I can hear him putting on his armor.

"Diana, I'm going with the Exile down to the planet, Officially all of the slaves are under our control." he says to me before leaving the room, however, I can't say anything, the only thing I can do is look at my help screen.

Jaune has agreed to be my husband, the age of the Amazon's isolation has ended, now we have to join with the rest of the survivors and build our homes on this new world.

"Now I need to find worthy women to serve as my sisters" I said to myself as I begin to look at the pictures of the various women that are still in waiting.

Jaunes' other wives have to be capable, not just in combat but in many other ways as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Originally the amazons were just ordinary women, while they did have superior strength to normal humans, they could still have children and they weren't isolated from the rest of the world.

Now the time of living isolated from the world and immortal bodies were gone, there was no underworld for them to seal here on the ark and she douted that even her sisters would return to their old roles.

None of them could go back, not after what the all have seen, the sight of heaven and hell being consumed by all the fighting broke something inside all of them.

No, she knew that all of reality was undone, one last attempt to deny the legion control of reality itself.

Even if reality remade itself, none of them were apart of it now, the ark was their new home, regardless of the new planet chosen for them by the ark.

She needed to get up, and as she looked around she found a dress hanging inside the closet, as she removed the dress from the hanger, a thought popped into her mind.

Jaune had said that he was going to go down to the planet, perhaps being guards once more wouldn't be so bad after all, but that was for later, right now it was time to begin the search for the other woman, there would be more, but for now, Jaune needed to be able to handle the two of them.

[Jaune Ark ]

I watched my help screen light up and the mission the ark had given me was very specific.

Put all of the prisoners to work, but just keep an eye on them. None of them were threats to the people on the ark, none were to remain slaves, and were all to be set free, once their time as slaves had passed.

Keep the natives away from the portal linking the planet and the ark together, and if not attacked don't attack the natives.

Live.

I stared the at the last order, it was going to be the hardest one to keep up, I heard the screen beep again as the slaves began to teleport into adventurer city.

The people began to gather until they were all standing side by side and one behind the other until there were nearly sixty roles of ten people each.

The problem was that the people kept arriving, I was about o say something when I heard Steves voice behind me.

"They're the people that want to go down and settle on the planet." Captain America, steve rogers said to me, before stopping.

"It seems the Exile are officially broken up" the man stopped

"Perhaps not, considering you will be handling security on the edge of our new territory, while we will be handling security on the inside" he said to me, as I notice Robert and Jaime walking up to the captain.

Almost immediately several men drew their swords and I couldn't help but notice that they were all wearing black clothes, some wore black armor, others build leader painted black and some just black pants and black shirts.

"The night watch lives" Jaime said, as he and Robert walked up to the group of armed men.

"It can't be" the captain said as he noticed a group of soldiers standing next to one another, all of them grinning at him.

"Squadron easy, the black halks and the howling commandos" he said as he stood in front of them.

"Sooner or later war will happen down there cap, best we start seeing what works and what doesn't, plus the boys here are ready to grow some roots." one of the men said.

None of us noticed when we were teleported, but all of a sudden were found ourselves standing on an open field.

"Alright once your time has passed you all get a choice, if you want to stay and live on the planet or go back to the ark, the option is yours."

"If you don't have a place to go to, adventurer city has its doors open for you" I said to the slaves under my control, none of them said anything

I turned to look at my old companions and they all lowered their heads saying their goodbyes to me and I began to walk into the field the slaves under my control followed me to the edge of the barrier.

[ elsewhere ]

The moon was brighter than ever before, its cool light made it seem like if it was day, I watched as the tribe finished setting up camp and I sensed a familiar presence approaching.

The guards drew their weapons, but the Draenei simply lifted its hands showing it wasn't here for trouble.

"What do you want?" the chief demanded.

"A truth for now" the voice of an ogre answered the chief's question.

None said anything, but everyone was on edge, waiting for something someone to attack from any direction.

"You have seen them, the ones that carry life, they are slowing down, if they stop the tribes will all fight for these lands and everything will be gone again." the Draenei said to us.

"That still doesn't answer my question"

"We show the creatures that the planet isn't completely restored and we take them to the lands that are untouched by them." the ogre answered.

I felt the spirits call they were angered, they knew of the consequences should this go wrong.

"How?" I asked them

"Observe" the Draenei said as the image of one of the beings that carried nature itself walked into a portal that had been opened in front of it and left it somewhere far away.

The creature let out a roar before it continued its work, the roar was heard by those nearby and they all began to walk into the portal, but that wasn't all, some began to walk away from the lands and headed towards the direction of the one that had let out the roar.

"One race directs them to the lands they know, that way no surprises happen" the ogre said as he showed the same images, however, the difference in skill was visible by the kind of portal they had created.

"Everyone stays on their lands, no one attacks until everything is restored." the chief said and I immediately began to call upon the spirits of the elements to open a portal in front of one of the creatures walking about.

It did the same as the others before it, and I watched as the creature's numbers began to grow, however, when the portal was about to close, the creatures roared in unison and let out a blue light that kept the portal opened.

There was no stopping them now like it or not, the creatures would now march across our world.


	14. Chapter 14

It watched the world accepting its influence, soon it would stop interfering with the world anymore.

It watched as the natives spread the vegetation across the planet, it watched its plants begin to interact with the natural vegetation of the wolds and reawaken it.

The energies of the emotional spectrum were feeding the elements, strengthening, soon both the plants and the elements would begin to manifest themselves once again.

It called out to the souls, the beings that carried the souls to where they had to go, those in heaven and those in hell.

There would be a wall between those that existed in this reality and those that it had within itself.

It told them that they would be allowed to go down into the planet, but none could take any of the souls that were originally from this reality, the reason was that because those within it, didn't exist in this reality so there was no room for them in this realities afterlife.

Intime the populations both of those that went down to live on the planet and those that stayed living inside it, would grow.

As for how the heavens and soul realms and hells, they would all be divided upon themselves.

It began to expand the planes of existence, where the souls went and the heavens began to divide themselves, the hells did the same, as well as the lands in between.

The order had been given and none had gone against it, immediately the wandering souls it carried within it were taken to their place of rest, place of torment or place for them to train.

She turned her attention to the souls that didn't belong to her, those that were walking around and observing her lands soon found themselves in a completely different place, she gently sent them away.

There isn't enough room for them to stay within her, she wouldn't allow them to stay.

She found herself looking at an unexpected problem, several souls refused to be sent away, they liked being inside her and refused to be sent away.

These souls were either, regular people, holy men, and women, people that had been tainted and freed themselves from the evil that had taken hold of them.

All of them had one thing in common, they had seen the horrors of seeing their worlds dying.

Souls continue arriving from the void and she made sure they left her and went to the world bellow, unfortunately for every one that went to the planet and moved on, there would be one that refused to leave.

This was a problem they did not belong here, he had no choice but to make a soul realm specifically for this group what they did with it or what became of it, he didn't know.

He had no choice but to alter his previous order, those that proved themselves could go to one of the heavens, or if they were too corrupted would eventually go to one of the hells.

His influence with the world below had ended, the only thing she could do now was, create copies of the buildings it had, inside the area where the barrier was located.

It would now only observe and clems the infection it had within herself, some changes proved themselves to be beneficial, while others helped no one, so he had no choice but to clean itself.

To everyone on the planet regardless of how close or distant from the portal, a shock could be felt and those with the means of sensing or seeing souls either felt or watched an endless stream of souls pour out of the portal.

There were no attacks done, no invasion of restless spirits.

Those that could see spirits or souls watched them all vanish as they moved beyond the veil of the realms, as they left they bathed the world with spirit energy, saturating the atmosphere with its power.

To the common being, none of this was even happening and so they went about their lives, completely unaware of the significance of what was happening around them, no they were more concentrated with enjoying the bounty around them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Two months later**

**Distress signal confirmed recording.**

This is the united earth federation, to all players or do you people call yourselves adventurers now.

Regardless we don't have any way of getting to you, like it or not you are humanities off-world colony.

There are a few things you have to know, first, your bodies have vanished, we believe that somehow your game avatars mixed in with your true human bodies, how this happened we don't know.

Second, the invasion has left all of the earth infrastructures in ruins, so we are forced to concentrate on rebuilding everything, as well as several space defense platforms.

...We've lost a lot of people, and anomalies are happening everywhere, people that can use magic are showing up, and the burning legion's presence has altered things beyond what we could have ever imagined.

Should anything happen to us, your colony will be proof that humanity ever existed, we sent this message into space hoping that if there was intelligent life it would know, now I say it to you.

You are not alone.

May God be with you, adventurers, this is the last president of the United States of America, and representative of all of earth's nations, this is my last order.

I order you to become a separate world from us, we don't know what the future will bring, so if our worlds ever meet up again, may we doit as equals, should we fail to stop a second invasion, you must live.

On behalf of humanity, thank you, all of you.

You may not know it but the fact that you are out there, and found a world to settle has given us all hope for the future.

We will rebuild.

**The man on the recording could barely keep face as the tears began to flow.**

You are our hops and our dreams.

Live.

**Recording terminated, releasing last orders from creators to the adventurers.**

End of part 1


	16. Chapter 16

My breath became a white mist barely visible under the light of the crescent moon, for an orc such things held little meaning, the only thing that mattered was the fact that you were still breathing.

The little ones were pulled back by their mothers, the memory of the world they had lived in just two months prior was already fading from their memory.

I let out another breath, as I patiently waited, humans tended to lower their guars around children, even the exiled, the outer guards tasked with protecting the barrier tended to do so.

Humans, I thought to myself and even if I may have seemed odd to those accompanying me, I allowed myself to chuckle at the memory of my first encounter with one.

Perhaps the women and children thought that this was some sort of ritual or signal, for I began to hear them do the same, I wish I had the chance to tell them the contrary, but it was too late, the humans made their presence known.

"Guard Captain Jaune Arc" I said to the frail creature in front of me.

"Shaman Moonwalker" the guard captain greeted me, he extended his hand and for a brief moment, I looked at his strange gesture, not wanting to break some ancient tradition of his kind I did the same.

I immediately remembered why none of the clans attacked the human settlement and took it for their own, the human in front of me possed a strength that by all-natural rules should have been impossible for him to have.

He shook my hand and I allowed him, then he immediately let go of my hand, whatever formality this act must have meant, I realized it must have been significantly important.

The human didn't have anything protecting the very hand he had used to shake my own.

He had tested me to see if I was trustworthy.

"Please come this way" he said to me, the wind blew slowly, and I can finally smell them, how they had hidden their presence until now was a mystery, yet I couldn't help but alow a thought to enter my mind.

Had the wind revealed their presence or had they simply stopped hiding.

The exiled were all around us, like a pack of hungry raptors circling their prey.

I wished that this was an attack, that way we would be free to defend ourselves, but perhaps, no there was no perhaps about it, it was for the best that this was indeed an escort group meant to keep us safe.

The women and children I'm guiding to the exiles stronghold are the runts of our clan, those too frail to survive on their own, there were orc men who have grown enough to be called men, but have yet to go through the trials, therefore they weren't adults and so they were still children.

Four days ago, one of the runts encountered a lone human, a scout.

I won't pretend to know their conversation, but for whatever reason, the human felt pity for the runt and those like him, when he heard about their exile from the clan and it was only after a few hours of negotiations that the exiled and our clan came to an agreement.

The exiled will take the runts and raise them as if they were their own, in exchange we would be allowed to hunt inside the outer barrier when our food supplies were low.

That one piece of information was something that caught both the chief and myself out of guard.

Ther are two barriers.

After the humans left a single unspoken question lingered between my chief man and my self.

Just how much power were the humans hiding?

Even now as I approach the barrier I can feel myself becoming stronger with its strange energies.

I can feel something soothing, welcoming, its a feeling that can only be compared to when I was a young one and I had my mother breastfeeding me, while I watched my father training.

I suddenly realize that at some point we had entered the barrier.

I can see it, them, the strange energies are in abundance here, I don't need to call upon the power of the spirits to see the souls of the dead entering our world and vanishing into the afterlife with the same speed as they came.

"Your walls are strange" I said to the guard captain, as I look at the stronghold, I have to admit that despite it still being under construction, its design is odd.

"Are they?" he answeres me, perhaps he's truly taking my words under consideration, or perhaps he's just humoring me.

The man's short blond hair takes a color similar to one of the torches he passes as we walk by them.

I can see several guards staring at us, their armor and clothing are as different as the owners themselves.

Somewhere no armor whatsoever, yet these males and what I presume is a female use some sort of skin to cover both their breasts and modesty.

For a brief moment, I think that I'm looking at a statue made of pure metal, but I can hear someone breathing inside it and the slight glimmer comes from the area where the eyes should be.

More and more, it becomes clear to me, that if our clan is to survive we are going to have to learn new ways of defending ourselves.

A small tent is all that's waiting for us, and I can't help but feel a smile form on my face, for all the humans attempts to intimidate me, they have only built a wall.

Their hames at the moment are no different from ours, tents made for quick travel.

A table is set between the tent and several, perhaps they are women or some other kind of human begin to fill several bows with thick stew.

"I was not aware that your kind can mingle with the beast" I said to the guard captain as I pointed out the other human's horns, tails, and wings, all of them either had one or two of these things.

"You would be surprised, please eat, you must be tired from your journey here" he said to me before picking up a bow and handing it to me, he immediately took one for himself and poured it into my bow, I did the same to him.

This is a custom I know, its to prove the food isn't poisoned.

I watch him take the bow to his mouth and begin to eat its contents, I did the same.

The stew lacks meat, there is some but not enough.

I turn to look at the runts, as well as the humans eating and I notice that I as well as the runts have been given the bulk of it.

"So, how do you like our world so far?"

The man drinks his stew and clears his through, it's great my world used to be the same, but we had creatures that hunted us, instead of plants that wanted to get rid of us."

We looked at each other and for no reason, I can answer, we both began to laugh.

"I'm glad to hear that, but soon you'll have more to worry about than just plants, the elements are awakening, they have slept for a long time, already there are stories of beings made of lava or rock walking around" I said to him, the man looked at me to see if I was still playing, but he soon nodded his head accepting the information.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind"

Again he repeats those words, perhaps he's been ordered to keep his mouth shut and not say too much, or perhaps he's just a man of few words.

I take another drink from my bow and my next move will be extremely risky, it can either start a war or it can only strengthen relations between my clan and the tribe of the exiled.

"Captain Arc, would it be possible for us to be able to enter these lands, even when it's not times of hunger?"

The man smiles and lowers his bow slightly.

"You want to visit your relatives, sure but you'll have to have an escort, other than that feel free to d so, just don't cause any problems and I have no problem with you and your people coming by ever so often"

The man is either a fool or he's fully prepared to give his life and that of his entire tribe in whatever invasion may come.

I hand my bow to him.

"Thank you but I must return, I do have an escort waiting for me" I left my hand to prevent him from saying anything.

"They have strick orders to waite for me" I say to him and he only lowers his head slightly and again he stretches out his hand, this time however it's armored.

I grave ahold of it and imitate the gesture he did earlier, the two of us lock eyes and for the briefest of moments, I can see the eyes of an experienced soldier.

I leave the runts under his control if they die, that's their problem.

In the past runts would be allowed to grow until adulthood, but whatever weakness or abnormality they may have had only made the tribe more vulnerable, so they were sent on their way.

Some would return ever so of them just to see those that had raised them, most didn't, most died.

These runts would either become slaves, die, or find their place amongst this tribe, whatever their fate may be, its no longer my problem.


	17. Chapter 17

I can't help but break some branches and crush some plants as I walk, in the past, things such as these would have been a miracle to be found and entire clans would have given their lives to poses these lands.

Lands where the water was clean, the plants were green and healthy, the animals plump enough food for everyone, enough food to feed the young, the elders and those that have yet to come to this world.

Indeed, had someone told me of such a land, I would have thought them mad and killed the liar by tearing out his tongue and I would watch him choke on his own blood.

I can hear the creatures both native to this world and those brought by the humans moving, their sounds are strange, not in the sense that I haven't heard similar things to them before, but in the fact that there were just so many.

I can still remember seeing the looks in the eyes of the men as they dug into the soil, it was rich with nutrients, the land was healthy.

Truth be told I can still taste the Trex we hunted together, its meat was the tastiest I've ever eaten, in fact despite the fact I have eaten other beasts the only thing comparable, were the first pieces my mother gave me as a boy and the pieces I ate when I hunted my first lion.

These feelings and memories are the very reason why sending the runts away was so difficult, we had all of this abundance and yet we still failed to prevent them from becoming what they are.

Perhaps if the humans had arrived sooner or if whatever drove thems here had done so sooner, maybe the runts would have become valuable members of the tribe.

My mind drifted perhaps guided by the spirits, perhaps my weakness at work but the memory of the brief truths all clans, and in the great migration to these lands, as well as the alliance we had formed with both the Ogres and the Draenei, as well as all other clans.

Truth be told had we not done such a thing the restoration of our world could have stopped and these lands would have eventually been lost, consumed by all of the fighting.

The ground salted with all of our blood.

I can see the younger orcs waiting for me, their powerful bodies have already surpassed my own, yet they lack experience both in war and in the common.

Normally I would be on guard, surrounded by so many orcs who are younger and stronger than me, but as I am now that isn't the case.

Whatever power the humans are saturating the land with has strengthened me, so much so that I feel as if I was back in my youth, back to the time when I was at my strongest.

The young men had their scars, proof of them having gone through the trials, yet none of them had the mark, none of them have proven themselves capable.

The mark is so important to an orc of our clan no our tribe that seeing outsiders without it makes us elders look down upon them.

The mark is proof that if something were to happen as long as one male and one female lives, our traditions, our histories won't be lost.

One can have children, one can have a mate, but not all could have the mark, the test was given to everyone, but almost no one succeeded.

We walked back to our camp our new territory, I have to admit that after living four so many years without much of anything settling down and creating a proper settlement seemed odd to me.

While true some tribes do this, they were few and far between.

I can already see the fires keeping the dark away, some little ones are still awake, but don't wander off too far from their mother's side.

"So did they take them in?" a young boy said to me, I look at the boy's brown skin, it's already tightening soon his muscles will grow properly, I can see the wide smile on his face even as he says those words to me.

The boy is barely growing his tusks, but I can already tell, he will have a strong jaw.

"Yes, what happens to them now, is no longer our problem" I said to the boy, I recognize him now, his sister was amongst the runts, I can't fault him for missing his sibling, but such feelings need to be abandoned if he is going to survive.

"I can smell the food" my chief man says to me.

"Not much meat" I answer him and for a long moment, we both became quiet, before bursting into laughter.

"If it was up to you, there would only be meat, nothing more during our meals!"

We soon fell into silence.

"There's something you have to know, the Exli leader agreed to allow us to enter their lands as long as we don't cause trouble and have their escorts with us"

I can see the indignation form on the face of the chief.

"The barrier, you know how it strengthens us and everything else, even now you can feel the energies flowing from it."

"We entered it when we were taking the runts into the settlement, my body has lost all of the weight of its years, I don't know how long it will last but, I'm as strong as I was when I took both my wives from their father's side."

The boy had long since left and it was a good thing he had, this was information that couldn't be allowed to be known so freely.

"This isn't good, we're already hearing about wandering tribes arriving, those that were too far from here, they didn't see what we saw, and some even believe that the life-givers are just stories."

"If they hear about the power within the barrier, there will be no stopping war from happening"

He looks at me his brown eyes displaying his years, they seemed so tired, yet so powerful.

"Could you feel the other one?"

"Yes, I think the barriers are containers, meant to keep the powers, the energies under control, otherwise why would the humans need to build walls to protect themselves."

"..."

"..."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, I want you to go to the Draenei and offer truths, in exchange for food, they will pay with their weapons and armors"

"Perhaps one day we can all unite under the same banner, but for now we must prepare ourselves, none of us is prepared for war, its the only reason it hasn't happened yet."

We parted ways after that, we both needed to sleep, thankfully as I entered my tent, both my wives greeted me, they were both carrying young.

After the world around us became green and filled with life, it was as if the spirit of life had entered us all, and all of the women went into heat, and already the signs of a once uncertain future could be seen clearer than ever before.

I felt their hands as they welcomed me and we embraced, until exhaustion.


	18. Chapter 18

"Moonwalker!" I heard the voice of an old friend call out to me.

I hurried out of my tent leaving behind both of my mates, their frightened expressions were already switched for ones better suited for battle.

"What's wrong?" I said to the guards, then I stopped as I realized these weren't guards, in fact, the orcs that stood in front of me weren't orcs from my clan at all.

My old friend, as well as several of the men, stood between them and the rest of the village.

"Who I am is not important, but I have a message from my master" one of the invaders said to me and I noticed that e wore a collar around his neck.

I turned to look at those accompanying him and I noticed that they all had similar collars.

These orcs were disgraced, they had lost a battle against another clan or tribe and had paid the price for it, all of their honer had been taken from them and now they were even less than beasts.

Perhaps one day they would earn their freedom, most didn't but in some rare occasion hey did, and they would be free to name themselves, as well as their fathers and tribes.

For an orc, there isn't anything more important than knowing who their parents were and what tribe they belonged to.

They lost all of that not for their own good but for the good of those that came before them, the disgrace of knowing that someone that once belonged to your tribe, your clan had been so weak and had become a slave, was a shame, not even the dead could bare.

"Whatever your master may want, why does he insult us with meeting with me first, and not honoring my chiefman first?" I asked the one that had spoken to me.

"I'm afraid you have to see it for yourself, as powerful as the chiefs are, they are not Shamans and so they wouldn't know what they are seeing" he answered me before tousing a necklace at me, it landed on the grass in front of me.

It was but a simple roughly carved stone necklace held together with by the skin of a great worm.

I reached down to touch it and instantly I found myself standing in an open field, the land was dead, not even the elements dwelled here, even the earth was dead.

I watched as the souls of the dead passed by these lands, but something was different this time, several of the souls seemed to notice something and headed into the ground itself.

The land began to shake and ancient giants rose from their slumber, they didn't have the power over plants or life, nor was their control over the elements, no the ancients fed upon the spirit energies that were now abundant.

The souls returned to the stream of souls, their job now done, but it wasn't just one ancient, several more were rising.

The vision took me from one land to another, and another, each time the events would repeat themselves.

"What does your master want?" I asked the slave.

"I've done what I was ordered to" was his only answer before turning around and leaving, his way of speaking and acting was an insult in every way, but what could one expect from a slave, no the one responsible for everything done today was his master.

I waled to where my chief stood and looked at him, before handing him the necklace.

"Ancients are rising, powerful ones that control powers long forgotten"

"More reason to get those weapons, if you fail, then we will have to try with the humans."

I understood my old friend's hesitation to ask more from the humans, any form of elegance would make the one that proposed it seem weak, by the one receiving the offer.

"I'll be o my way then" I said to him, I didn't even have to enter my tent, my things were already prepared, both my mates had filled my bags with enough food, water, and a spare weapon.

I would be traveling familiar lands that had been changed, a dangerous act for one traveling alone, but nothing I couldn't handle.


	19. Chapter 19

[ Bruce Batman ]

It had been interesting two months getting to know the way things were done on the ark, the usual rules applied now, stealing would get a person sent to the military and it was there they would do their time.

Killing someone would make them go to the worst parts of the ark or worse be sent down with the slaves and serve under the exiled leader.

There were jails, but they were mostly for minor offenses, things that people needed to be punished for but didn't require such brutality.

A while ago I had searched for those that caused trouble in the past, some were dead, others were being punished, and some were simply living their new lives.

Being married to different versions of the same woman was interesting, to say the least, but I need some alone time.

The entity that rules over the ark has given a new order, every time someone formed a new family, someone from the planet would exchange places with those living on the ark.

This was a rule for the future, not something meant, for now, it had even given a reason for its order.

Eventually, as time passed a division would form, those that live on the planet and those that lived inside the ark, this exchange was created to prevent the division between the people.

While true the rule was useful it was flawed, in oneway, there was no one preventing people from simply moving back into the ark or the planet.

I stopped my train of thought as I understood, it wasn't meant to work, it was only to show people that they always had a place to go, and people waiting for them.

So what if the rule didn't work, some would prefer to live on the ark other on the planet, but there was always the option, something most people would miss if it wasn't so blatantly shown to them.

I look at Ruby as she plays with the children, four days ago she had found her sister and the two had an emotional reunion, her sister was surprised that the innocent looking Ruby had become something with Terry.

Right now her elder sister was off traveling the ark inspecting the grounds looking for anything that shouldn't be there.

I didn't bother saying goodbye, not tot any of my wives, not to my elder self and not to Terry.

I wish I had gotten to know him when he was younger, perhaps one day I will, our resemblance is there. The fact that he's living in Wayne manor is proof of my suspicions.

It's better that I don't say goodbye to any of them, even if Terry is my son from another reality if I die it will be just that more painful to all of them.

"Send me to the edge of the barrier" I said to the entity and I find that there was no feeling of the world-changing, I have been teleported and walked into interdimensional gateways, and this it's the first time I never noticed the change until I was already on the other side.

"Well if it isn't Batman" I heard the voice of Killer Crock.

I prepared myself to fight him off, but I noticed he was holding an ax on his left hand and he had his right hand stretched out to me, I hesitated for a moment and before taking it and giving a firm shake.

"Finally got cought, well your going to like it down here. No one cares how you dress, as long as you help keep everyone alive"

"Your free crock, your sentence ended a week ago" I said to him

"So what if it has, I like it here, no one care how you look and there is always something to do" he stopped before looking at me.

"You're not here for breaking the law, so why are you here?"

"Exploring and getting to know the lands outside the barrier"

"Hahahaha! Hey, he thinks he can just go into the field and not die!" crock said to everyone nearby and the other inmates began to laugh.

"Look, we go way back, we may not be friends, but for your own good don't be stupid."

"The plants themselves will kill you, the flowers are explosives and the grass will grave you and pull you into the ground"

"Animals and everyone here are nothing but fertilizer for them" he explained to me before several of the inmates threw the bodies of the creatures near my feet.

I watched them as they shook, none of them were dead, no they were just weak from not being rooted into the ground.

"Those are just the plants, the animals are just as dangerous, it's like all of the dinosaurs decided to stay here, while everything else left"

"They have to be dangerous to live here, plus creatures made of lava, rocks, wind, and water are running around fighting the plants. If you still want to go off and explore ask the boss for some help" he said to me as he pointed at a teenager no older than Ruby, he had short blond hair, silver armor covered his body and a sword hung from his side.

"Before you do that, let me tell you a few things, things are done differently down here. There are groups, tribes if you want to call them that, careful who you choose to go with you"

"Pick people from every group, so no one thinks you favor one group over the other"

I look at him and for a moment, I try to understand why he's helping me.

"Why are you helping me crock?"

"We're both from Gotham, and like it or not your one of us" he said to me before he walked up to a table, I can see several people I know eating before they haded Crock a bow of food.


	20. Chapter 20

As I walked up to the man I could see his name displayed next to him, the help screens were useful, but they failed in more than one way.

I had tried to see where their information stopped so I had some of the children in the orphanage put on masks, run around and exchange them, the help screen only showed masked child name unknown.

It was only after the boy or girl removed the mask and put it back on that their names appeared next to them, exchanging their masks in front of me did nothing, their names were displayed forme to know who they were.

Everything from age, height, blood type and whatever skills the children had was shown for everyone to know, this was true even for the adults.

I felt everyone's eyes on me as I walked to the man that controlled this place, he turned and greeted me with a smile.

"Welcome Batman"

"I heard that the lands are dangerous, I was planning to see if I could get some help from you" I said to him, yet the men smile never wavered.

"Straight to the point then, pick whoever you want, this may be a jail, but everyone stays here because they want to, so good luck finding anyone that wants to travel with you"

We looked at one another, no words needed to be asked, our conversation was only understood by those that had experience with things like this.

"No' was his answer, there was no room for arguments.

I had wanted him to order his men to accompany me, but from his one-word, he proved that he wouldn't risk the lives of those under his control without any real reason.

"Any suggestions" I asked him.

"Don't move at night, only do so if you have a big group accompanying you" he went back to doing what he had been doing before he had noticed my presence.

"Is there a way I can pass some time here before I go into the forest and explore the outside?" I asked him and the man turned to look at me once more, his blue eyes seemed to glitter.

"So you are as smart as the others say you are, sure go ahead."

He completely ignored me after that and signaled to a nearby woman with red hair she wore armor similar to that of a spartan or an amazonian would wear.

I walked to a nearby table, one that had familiar faces, wordlessly they all served a bow filled with stew and placed it in front of me.

"Eat it, you're going to need it" the penguin said to me.

"I already ate" I answered him.

"This isn't food for a hungry person, this is food to prove your trustworthy, eat and pass it to the person next to you, we all eat from it and you finish what's left." he explained

I looked around and I noticed that everyone else's eyes were on me, I lifted the bow and drank from it, some vegetables filled my mouth and I had to admit the vegetables weren't bad at all.

"Your one of us, now" Crock said to me as he passed the bow to someone I didn't know, she at least I think it was she took the bow and ate from it.

'I didn't know there were orc's in the ark" I said as I looked at it.

"They aren't, she was handed over to us by her clan or tribe, shes an exile just like the rest of us. Just like you" two face answered me.

"There are a few rules you have to follow, one everyone bathes at the same time, keep your weapons with you even when you're in the water and if you're going to fuck, tell people before doing it"

"We've already had to save some idiots before they were eaten by the grass" crock said scratching the back of his head.

The bow was placed in front of me and I found that there was barely anything left, I lifted the bow and ate what was left.

"Welcome to the Gotham Exil, everyone here has the name Exil or Exiled in their names, for example, I'm Harvey Dent of the Gotham Exil clan"

"Welcome Batman, I have heard stories of your greatness, from this clan as well as others" the orc woman said to me, her voice was strong yet as soft as any woman's voice.

"Listen bats, there's one thing you have to know before you follow us on patrol, don't save anyone that isn't an Exile."

"I don't matter who they are, folks around here see someone helping them as, the same as them being seen as weak" Harley Quinn said to me before she picked up a machine gun and several extra rounds of ammunition.

"Here" Pinguin said to me as he handed me several bottles of potions, my help screen immediately told me they were different versions of explosives.

"Use them to burn everything around you" I noticed that everyone was arming themselves.

"Alright let's go, Pyrrha, Diana I'm counting on you two to hold down the fort until we get back" Jaune said to the two women that had stayed behind and I found an old friend standing next to the red-haired woman, however, Diana signaled to me not to leave the group.

Our reunion will have to wait.

"Word of advice bats, stay away from married women. We may know you, but others don't, and they'll think you're making a move on the bosses wife" Harly said to me, as she pointed at the group of orcs nearby.

As we walked, one by one small groups began to separate and head into different directions, some stayed inside the barried, others didn't.

Even when the group was large I could sense the danger around us, now that our group was becoming smaller, that feeling was only growing, finally, we separated from the group.

Not even twelve steps away from the barrier, I noticed that a few plants that were around us had begun to move, flowers that walked on their own and small trees that seemed to stare at us with hungry eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

The rest of the day was uneventful, not tin the sense that things didn't happen, but in the sense that from the way the team I was currently with acted, nothing was out of the ordinary.

The field around us was rapidly changing and maybe, in a few months, it would become a thick jungle.

There was one thing to note, several orcs had joined us as we marched, some acted like old friends with the group, while others keep their distance.

Still, we soldier on.

"Hard to believe you and I would be on the same team again" Harley says to me, she didn't wear her usual makeup, nor was her outfit the same one she had worn for years.

No, she kept her long blond hair untied now, and her usual jester outfit had been replaced by a lightly armored version of it, black on the right, red on the left, and the colors switching sides on her lower half.

"You know, you and I used to be friends where I come from, Superman went crazy and took over the world, he either killed people or used mind control technology on them."

"Guess which he used on you"

I have to admit the shock of hearing what she had just said must have shown on my face because both Killer Crock and Two-face started laughing.

"We thought everything we lost, the invasion started and I say we go the better end of the deal, the world ended, Superman died and we even have a place where we belong." she said to me before she placed her hand over my shoulder and placing her weight on me.

"..."

"...Trying to commit suicide, was punished by torture, that's how bad it was."

" Yeah, our world was destroyed but wasn't much of a world left...for what its worth, welcome home batman"

She immediately let go of me and headed into the tall grass, I watched as she threw a bottle into it before an explosion engulfed all of the grass, all of it except for the part she had been standing on.

Crocklifted his hand and knelt down.

"These tracks are fresh, some things been here not too long ago, the gound is still moist"

Some of the orcs lifted their weapons and looked around in high alert expecting something to attack.

"It's one of the rules bats, you don't cross someone else territory without saying hie to those in charge" Harley explained to me as she looked behind us searching for any signs of an intruder.

No one moved, every plant that moved on its own was noticed, every blade of grass that moved when the wind blew was something no one missed, despite nothing happening, I could feel the energy in the air.

The ground began to shake and Crock let out a scream.

"Worm!"

A massive worm lifted itself from the ground, in its mouth, the corps of what could only be called an ogre hung.

Instantly the entire group began to open fire, potions, explosives, and automatic weapons let their presence known, yet for all of their deadliness, the worm acted as if none of it had bother it at all.

"Runts! get ready!" Two face shouted as all of the orcs prepared to charge, but it was killer crock whos roar led them to the attack.

Heavy axes that seemed to have chainsaws built into them, were lifted and brought down on every part of the worm that bled, the worm let out a cry of pain before it fell dead.

"Don't let it full you, we got lucky, it was eating, if it hadn't, we would need an entire strike team to kill it" Penguin said to me, before he took something from the ogre's hand.

"Have any of you seen something like it?" he says as he shows us a stone necklace, held together by what looks like the skin of the worm.

No one answered, perhaps it was something used for a ritual or something important only to the ogre, but there was no way of knowing, my help screen didn't say anything, at least not yet.

"Forget about it, for now, leave the worm for the plants to eat, we need to leave, in case this guy had friends," killer crock says as he stepped over the corps of the ogre.

Again we march making sure that nothing is out of the ordinary, I notice some smoke from fires of nearby camps, but I'm warned not to go near them, those are other people's territories.

"It's getting late we should set camp" Two face says to us before he throws down a crystal and it instantly makes a fire.

"Harley, batman you get to sleep first, sleep, have sex, do what you want, we will switch with you latter" he says to us as a tent is set up for us to sleep in.

"Harley walks in, but she's still wearing her armor.

"Unless you do want to take off some stress, keep your armor on, your going to need it" she says to me before laying down and closing her eyes.

I follower into the tent and lay down next to her.

I soon began to hear her snoring, I didn't want to sleep considering that everyone here was an old enemy of mine, so I decided to use an old trick of min and sleep in small bursts.

This would wake me up repeatedly and I wouldn't be as well-rested as I usually would have, but if anything happened I would be awake for it.

"Wake up it's your turn to keep watch" I heard killer crocks voice

He immediately entered the tent with one of the orcs the moment Harley and I exited.

"The animals and the plants don't enter well-marked lands, you know places where people live, but because these places don't have a lot of human or orc presence they don't acknowledge it as anyone else's but theirs." Two face says to me as he hands me a piece of dried meat.

"Why aren't any of"

He cuts me off before I can finish my question.

"Trying to kill you"

"Look where we are, we could use all the help we can get, plus the whole seeing our worlds die and what happened to the world before the legion even invaded, makes a man change one way or another," he answers me.

"What happened?"

"Nothing much, except Darkside, invaded" he stops talking and turns to look at me, and smiles.

"Never thought we would be siding with apocalypse to fight a war, the planet broke under our feet, we attacked each other with everything. It was either kill or be killed"

"Hell I fought alongside grade-schoolers by the end of it, then I woke up in the ark, I got lucky, some angels and some demons arrived with me and we just kept on fighting"

"Look around you batman, peace and quiet our little piece of heaven. We earned our second chance, don't you think its time you get yours Bruce" Pinguin says to me, as he walks next to me.

"How?" I asked him.

"Kind of easy to know who you are, when the other you was unmasked. Wonderwoman and the Amazons invaded, we wone, but a lot of the Justice League and us Rouges died in the process"

"You can fill in the blanks, if you want to know who killed you"

We separated after that, and after two hours another two went to sleep, we kept this routine until the sun rose, and again we began to march on inspecting our territory.


	22. Chapter 22

The doors to the inner city opened and the city felt the surge of ancient powers begin to flow through it, Adventurers and Gods alike walked into the city and looked at how much it had changed.

People were living within the city now, there weren't that many, but at least there were a few more people than before.

Instntlymessages were sent to those both inside the Ark and those on the planet that the adventurers had managed to overcome the madness and were now free to walk around.

The old gods were free from their service, but most chose to keep vigilance over the primordial energies entrusted to them, those few that had decided to leave the inner city, had done so simply because they wanted to interact with the outside world.

To put it simply, they were just bored.

Two of them immediately teleported down to the planet, all eyes turned to the skies as a being of golden light and a being of pure darkness stood at the edge of the barrier.

Jaune watched as his old principle Profesor Ozpin, stands in front of him, and the new god of light looked at his old student.

Salem looked at Jaune and his group, her dark presence made everyone she looked at, try to hide from her eyes.

Their presence was immediately sensed by those with the means to do so, however, others simply looked with amazement of the two beings that had come down to their world.

"I see you have grown quite a bit Mr. Arc" Ozpin said to Jaune.

"We can't remain here, there are eyes from many that don't know who we are, Jaune. We have to go" Salem said to him.

"Just call us if you need help, goodbye Mr. Arc, this was just us visiting and saying goodbye before we go and explore this world" Ozpin said to him.

The two immediately left, they either created a large patch of darkness or a bright light around them, they kept switching sides until they vanished from sight.

Far from these events, the Draenei watched this happening, something completely unheard of for them had just shown itself, a being of light stood next to a being of darkness.

Even more curious both beings had emerged from the very portal that remained open, they each wondered what exactly was beyond the portal itself, perhaps it was a nexus of worlds, perhaps it led to a place of great and terrible power.

They could wonder all they wanted, but as things stood, the Humans held control over it, it was obvious they would keep it to themselves, after all, they had come from it.

Eventually, that would have to change, greate power flowed from the portal and even if just specks of energy leaked from the barrier, it was more than enough to make those that wanted power desire it.

They would have to figure out how to form an alliance with the Humans and be allowed to access such power, study its secrets and keep it from less than friendly hands.

[]

So many things were happening things that should have been, didn't, happen and things that shouldn't have had cemented themselves in the world.

A few days ago, a portal leading to a different time, a different place, had opened and from it, Draenei had emerged, they were frightened and seemed to have been put threw horror he could only imagine.

Amongst them were those who had lost their connection to the light, their limbs were swollen, and the color of their skin was a sickly color, faded if he had to describe it.

Their faces were sunken and stretched out, whatever had happened to them had mutated their bodies, into what they were now.

Yet they had somehow managed to make a connection with the powers that now flowed into the world, slowly they were regaining their forms, their health.

They spoke of an infection that had spread throughout the orcs, that somehow the demons had managed to gain control over the orcs, and a weapon, a gas used by the ogres and orcs to sever the Draeneirs connection to the light.

These events, as well as others, had not happened and as he along with the council listened they found themselves understanding something had defiantly changed.

It was easy to know where not when history had been altered.

Again his, as well as his people's eyes, turned to the portal and the Human.

The refuges had told them that the world they had come from was dying, things such as rain or even new plants were such a rarety that no one even bothered to pray for them anymore.

The rain was plentiful and in fact, the fears of some lands flooding were starting to spread amongst the ogre population, plants were sprouting everywhere, even if the beings made of nature had long since stopped walking the world.

The council had asked the refugees what had happened to the humans, what was their part in all of this, but none of the refugees had so much as heard about them.

They didn't even know what humans were.

"I want to go there" he heard one of his patients say as he looked at the portal in the distance.

"You know I can't let you do that, we have a treaty with the Human, no one crosses without their permission" I answered him

"My body it's changing, I'll soon be something else not who I was before...before, ...before, what was done to me, nor will I be what I am now, but something else entirely."

He says to me, as he lifts his hands showing me the blue light that is slowly alleviating the swelling from them.

"It's that very reason I can't let you or those with you go there, look at what a small portion of that power is doing to you, who knows how sudden the change could happen."

"Your bodies might not be able to handle it"

I turned to look at him, some things can only be understood when they are unspoken, so I turned to look at him, and I can't describe the feeling that comes over me.

Men, women, children all glowing with different colors stand near him, this man was nothing more than the one chosen by everyone.

"We were exiled because of our condition and even now most stay away from us"

"If we can not have a place here, let us find somewhere else, you already said the humans have no problem allowing others to live amongst them, if we prove ourselves useful"

I can't allow these thoughts to continue amongst them I have to talk to the council and find a way to alleviate my patient's worries, their fears, but they have seen and suffered so much.

"I have to think of something"

I point at their glowing forms "The light hasn't abandoned any of you, it simply decided you needed a different version of itself, for things that were to come"

I lying to them, but their pain-filled eyes, seem to soften and fill with hope.

"More reason for us to go" a woman said her voice sounded as she was about to breakdown sobbing.

"Please let us go" the man said to me, his voice was barely above a whisper now.


	23. Chapter 23

I listen to the sound of my hoves touching the stone floor as I walk into the council chambers.

Five days ago, the last of the survivors, the refugees had been brought in through the portal, most were still healthy, while others were in the same corrupted state as the first group I had been placed in charge of.

The last batch was so far gone that they were little more than beasts.

The hoves on their feet had broken off and in their place, a mixture of feet and hoves had grown, this change was present in all of those that had been altered, but it wasn't just the outer appearance of my patients that worries me.

I can't explain it but only now do I realize just how much they have changed internally.

The council has to listen, they have to understand what I have seen, what I have learned.

These energies spilling from the barrier were eagerly taken in by those that had been changed dramatically, some had regained their original forms, while others had simply reverted to their sickly forms, but their minds had returned to them.

Over and over again, I tried to guide them back to the light, but no matter how hard they tried, the light would not listen, it ignored them and yet, its as if something else has taken its place.

In the morning they walk to the windows and watch the sunrise, they close their eyes and act as if the were listening to something I cant hear.

I have watched as the wind blew around them when it was too hot, but no wind touched anywhere else, the last time it rained, the water touched everything except for them and just a few hours ago, I watched as a fire suddenly ignited in front of each of them.

I finally reach the doors to the council chambers and the crystals keeping the stone doors close let out a faint violet glow before the doors open allowing me in.

The councilors turn to look at me and every one of my instincts tells me that I shouldn't be here, not now at least.

I look at their faces and I can't help but notice their grim expressions.

"Good we were going to call you here, we have been reading your reports about those placed under your care."

"Let them go, do what they want" one of the councilors says to me, his eyes hardened by the sense of duty, but I can see something else, something that he tries to keep hidden but can't.

Fear.

I open my mouth to protest but I'm stopped from doing so.

"A few days ago an orc cam it was one from the lands closes to the human's territory, he offered a deal, in exchange for weapons and armor, the orc's would give us meat and fruits from their lands."

"He had with him a necklace made of crudely carved rock, he showed us some rather disturbing images, ancients that weren't alive nor dead walking the world"

"..."

"Look around you and understand what isn't being said"

I begin to look around and I notice that some familiar faces seem to repeat themselves, the councilors counterparts from the other timeline sit across from those of my own time.

"Our experiences have shaped us differently, despite being the same person"

"Our scouts can't find any more of our kind in the otherworld, everyone we managed to retrieve, is all that's left of our people...the energies are starting to enter that world and it's only a matter of time before the corrupted orcs and the demons notice them."

"But what does any of that have to do with my patients?"

"...Everything."

"We need to know how to harness the energies that the humans have under their control if we are to survive what's coming, they want to go to the barrier, then so be it."

I can't believe what I'm hearing, I'm a healer a doctor, it's my job to keep the sic and injured safe until they are completely recovered, not toss them away for some political gain, or for them to be used to gain more power by those that are afraid of something.

"In case your wondering, we have agreed to trade with the orc and his clan, we're telling you this not because we think you have to know, but because you have to understand, we cant afford to fight this alone"

I want to argue, to yell at them that this isn't right, but their faces tell me everything I need to know, the decision has already been made and there is no changing the councilor's minds.

"I'll go with them" I say to the council, but my voice betrays me and my words sound heavy.

The entire room is quiet and all of the councilors take their seats.

"We never expected you to stay'

Those words are more painful than any attack I have ever felt before.

I walk back to my patients, I can't help but look at them, those that maintain their sickly appearance look at me with hope-filled eyes and those that have changed look at me with worried expressions.

I look at the blue-violet and now white Draenei in front of me.

"You all get your wish, we will be heading to the human's territory, however, I do not know if they will allow you to" I feel the warm touch of a woman's finger as she places it on my lips stopping me from speaking.

"We were exiled because of what was done to us, we can see how much it hurts you," she says to me and as I turn to look at her white skin and gold-colored eyes seem to sooth my conscious if only just a bit.

This new coloration is something brought about by the energies when she had first arrived, she couldn't even speak, much less act properly and now she's one of the kindest Draenei I have ever met.

"We will be making our journey on foot, so get all of the supplies you need"

They all separate themselves from me and begin to collect what little they have, for the first time in years, I can only lower my head in shame, but what else can I do?


	24. Chapter 24

The streets are silent, no one is present to say their goodbyes to any of us, yet my companions don't seem to care, they are used to such treatment already.

Even as I walk these empty streets I can't help but feel as I'm abandoning another home, it's not just leaving another world, no it's much more painful.

Being forced to abandon a planet, is one thing, but that just means there was no other choice, but being kicked out of a city by your own people because of some illness, is so much more painful.

I can see the stores where I would walk by and see children playing with their toys, no children are there now, I see the park where I would spend hours just relaxing and enjoying the suns light.

The doors are opening, I want to look back, but I cant it would be too painful to do so.

I can only hope the light is with us on our journey.

I wonder how we look, to those that don't know us as we make our long walk.

I'm beginning to see that perhaps I'm not supposed to be here, during the day the sun gives its warmth to us, but none of my companions feel its rays ever becoming too hot when I do.

Whenever one of them becomes tired, the wind blows and pushes them forward, yesterday it rained and none of them were wet, none of them except for me.

The streams of clean water that they drink from, are filled with mud when I try to drink.

I shouldn't be here, yet something inside me is starting to awaken, I don't know what it is, but it feels like I'm supposed to go threw this, that when its all said and done something is waiting for me on the other side.

Up until now, we hadn't seen any animals, plants or elementals moving around, but I have just seen the Trex chasing after a heard of cows my companions have handed me berries and plants that grow in the wild, somehow the taste better than anything I've eaten before.

Five days for five days we walked and now we are finally here, the barrier dividing the human's territory from the rest of the world.

"Can you hear them?" one of the altered says to me, and I notice its the same woman that had placed her fingers on my lips back then.

"No " I answer her honestly.

"She's coming" I hear them say to each other, as a woman wearing gold armor walks out, she had a small gold shield which she held with her left hand and a spear which was on her right hand.

Her long hair was a faded red, that seemed like it would mix with the autumn leaves.

Her red coat and skirt seemed like if they were the very color of fire, but that didn't make any sense, she was by all statements Human, and yet she seemed like something more.

She looks at my companions with soft eyes.

"I've been waiting for you, welcome home" she says to them, but somehow I feel as if her words aren't directed at me.

I watch as my patients all leave me behind, I'm all alone now,

I can't go home, I have no home to go back to and as much as I want to go with them, I don't belong with those I had acompanied.

The sound of footsteps reach my ears and I'm met with the sight of blue eyes, its a human male, the lord of the guards.

"I was waiting for you...you know you remind me of me" he says as he places his hand on my head.

"I remember feeling so small surrounded by those that seemed to belong where they were and I didn't have that."

"Breath, for our soul, are all connected and we are all one," he says to me and I feel something that was always there inside me come forth.

I can feel my body being enveloped by the light, my hands are glowing brighter than ever before, but this isn't the light, this is something else, its almost as if my very soul is empowering my physical form.

"So what do you know? what I mean is what can you do?"

"I am a healer, a doctor"

He smiles at me, his eyes are gentle, but have the mark of someone that has experienced many tragedies in his life.

"We can use as many doctors as possible. Welcome home" he says to me as he guides me into the barrier.

I can feel my body change as I make contact with it, there are three seats near where I walked in and I can see a woman with black hair sitting on the right one, while the woman that had welcomed my companions took her seat on the left.

The man that welcomed me in, is now sitting between the, I understand now, they are the rulers of these lands.

I can only do one thing I gather the light and with what little control I have, I create a crystal.

"Tribute," I say to hem as the crystal becomes three

They all take one and for whatever reason, I feel as if my spirit is lifted when they look so grateful for their gifts.

I can see the souls of the dead flying in the sky as they make their way to the afterlife, they're all waving at me, they ignore almost everyone but for some reason, they take notice of me.

I remember the man's words, "Our souls are connected, our souls are one" and I remember what I said to him. "I am a doctor a healer"

"Perhaps this is my purpose," I say to myself as I gather the strange power I have been given and allow it to form around me, even as te rulers of these lands watch me.

I can see the light gather and my eyes widen in disbelief.


	25. Chapter 25

"Feeling homesick" hear a familiar yet soft voice ay to me, I turn ad see the same woman from before.

She smiles at me brightly, her eyes are gold now and her hair, horns, and skin are all a white, not pale white just white, her eyebrows and eyelashes have become black and it seems she uses some sort of makeup to give her lips a dark color.

Why does she look so much more breathtaking than before?

The wind blew and I watch her as she closes her eyes and acts as if she is listening to something I can't hear, I have seen this over and over again when we made our journey here.

"Can you hear it? can you hear the winds voice?" she asks me.

"No" I answer her.

Her eyes seem to glow and she begins to giggle. 'perhaps your not listening" she says to me and I remember the hidden power inside me brought out by the king of these lands.

I call to it and the glow begins to surround my body, again I feel the wind blow.

"Everything that is lives" I hear someone whisper to me, but the voice is coming from inside me.

"The elements told us to look for the maiden, that she would be here" she says to me before taking my hand and leading me to a nearby table.

I have never been with a female before, the nee was simply not there, yes they are pleasing to the eyes, but my attention was always on everything else. So why does she look so beautiful?

"Will you accept me, Soul Binder?" she says as she squeezes my hand, I can see the fear in her eyes.

"I don't understand" Her eyes are so gentle.

"Neither do I, but I feel as if this, your, we're supposed to be together" she answers me.

The wind blows"Everything that is lives" I hear it say

"Our souls are connected, our souls are one" I answer it and I feel the light of the sun focus on us.

[ Ark]

"We will begin the trial now, Kiritio step forward"

"Hold on before we start let me say a few things off the record," Kirito says as his eyes are directed to a person seated in the journey.

"Mr. mittens, you have a lot of nerve being here."

"Meow"

"You know I still have that knife you staved me in the back with"

"Meow"

"Oh, you would like that wouldn't you,"

"Meow"

"It doesn't matter what this kangaroo court says your a dead man"

"Meow"

Both the cat man and Kirito look at each other and both begin to reach for their swords.

'Order in the court!"

"Mr. Mittens we will see if you did such a thing in a later date, but for now the trial must go on"

[

"Kirito, look I'll cut clean with you, this trial isnt because of you Adventurers abandoned everyone when the war ended"

"The reason for this trial is because, we know that the Ark abandoned the last earth, we want to know why"

I can't help but smile. "We were ordered to leave, no the Ark decided to leave, but the people on earth told us to forget about them"

I say to the coucils spokesman. I can't help but scratch the back of my head and look at everyone in front of me.

"Look, we all know that you guys just want to point the finger at someone, anyone"

"Don't, if you want to blame someone for everyone losing their lives, blame the demons" I said to them as I send them the recording that the Ark had given to us.

"..." collective pause, as everyone watches the recording.

The entire council\ journey and judges, begin to type on their help screens.

"We know we cant exile you adventurers, it won't forgive us if we even dared to try it and with this information, we can't do it"

"Therefore we have something else in mind, we've noticed some anomalies showing up. Another time is beginning to make contact with this one, we have already seen too many worlds die, we can't lose this one"

"Find a connection to that time and if whatever is on the other side proves to be dangerous, kill it or tell us so we can kill it before it can cause any problems for us"

"Sure, I'll do this mission of yours" I answer them and my swords begin to glow.

"Kirito before you go can you tell us how you were chosen to represent the Adventurers"

"We drew straws and I lost" I answer them and I found my self standing on the edge of the barrier.


End file.
